


Principessa

by itswarmerinhell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, And Loads of Sexing, As In A LOT of Smut, Because He's Spoiling Her, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Italian Mafia, Italy, Jealous Steve, Jealous Steve Rogers, Kissing, Loads of, Lots of alcohol, Mafia!Steve, Marijuana, Masturbation, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multiple Destinations, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, New York City, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, Yep This Is so Filthy, as well as, in case it wasn't obvious, kind of, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswarmerinhell/pseuds/itswarmerinhell
Summary: Mafia Boss Steve Rogers meets a young woman in the club, and entanglement persues.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story first begins.

The sun looked heavy and bright as it hung in the sky, the pale orange tones contrasting against the sharp crystal hue of the sea swaying beneath it. Steve cleared his throat and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt, feeling relieved that he had decided to forego a tie and blazer in the sweltering summer heat.

“Gets real warm out here in the summer” a familiar voice mumbled from beside him as a glass filled with amber liquid and already melting ice cubes was pushed towards Steve’s chest. It was Bucky, Steve’s childhood friend and right hand man. 

The two men stood in silence on the garden terrace for a few moments, simply listening to the crashing of the waves and the occasional screech from a passing gull as they took in the view. Steve’s Villa overlooked the beach and sleepy seaside village of Capo d'Orlando and he welcomed the peace & quiet that came with it.

The Villa had been Steve’s first purchase for himself, and whilst he rarely spent time in Sicily he refused to part with the sprawling palace as it reminded him so much of his late mother. Growing up poorer-than-poor, on the other side of the world in Brooklyn, New York, he fondly remembered his mother and her dreams for a house by the sea with a pool that looked like it was floating, like you were in Heaven. His Villa had an infinity pool that looked just so. 

The Villa itself had been stumbled upon by accident and as soon as Steve took one look around, he knew he wanted it. It was as if this was his last connection to his mother, and Steve wished she was still around to have at least seen the place. All he could do now was keep her memory alive.

“Buck, you know I hate when the ice melts” Steve swirled the liquid around the glass, sighing as the ice water swirled into the amber drink. “There’s whisky rocks for a reason, you heathen” 

Bucky snorted and downed his own drink before pouring himself another finger of whiskey. It was the good stuff and he hadn’t paid for it, so of course he would enjoy it.

“You realise if anyone could overhear you right now they’d think you were a brat, not the most powerful and feared men in Europe” Bucky smiled, displaying all of his teeth and wagging his eyebrows as Steve raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn’t hard to rile Steve up in the heat and with the alcohol warming Bucky’s chest he felt brazen enough to do so. 

“Just imagine if everyone knew that the Captain hated the heat. Your enemies would put down their guns and find a way to harness the suns energy against you” Bucky chucked at the concept. ”I could drop the hint to them myself, get Stark involved on making such a weapon. Maybe get a new gig being someone else’s number 2”

“I could have your head for that” Steve clicked his teeth and smirked at his friend, displaying all his pearly whites just as Bucky had done to him before following suit and knocking back the watery whiskey. “Delivered on a platter and everything”

“Now who the hell would be foolish enough to accept the hit on my head, Rogers?”

Steve rolled his eyes and playfully bumped his shoulder against Bucky’s before taking a seat on the wicker sun lounger. He kicked his leather dress shoes off and stretched his arms over his head, blocking out the sun that was beaming down on him. Steve allowed himself a moment for his thoughts to carry him away.

Bucky wasn’t wrong, not even the lowest of the low hitmen would dare to take a hit on him. There was a reason he was Steve’s right hand man, and it wasn’t just due to loyalty. Buck was a master of hand to hand combat, skilled with use of nearly every Military weapon and an expert knife thrower. 

Bucky was a killing machine, as deadly as he was fiery, and he wanted to protect Steve something fierce, always had done since they were boys, they always looked out for eachother. Nobody would believe the two men sweltering away out in the summer heat lived such a sordid life, and sometimes when he allowed himself to daydream, Steve forgot too.

Bucky’s phone vibrated at that moment, shaking across the table between them. The tone signalled it was Sam. He must have been confirming that their parcel had been delivered. It had been a tense night of waiting, but the weapons cache had eventually arrived at its destination around 3am. Not that Steve had any doubts, Sam was an incredibly capable man.

“Come on Buck, we’re taking the chopper and I’m gonna find you some company for the night. I’m not allowing one more night of Friends re-runs”

“How about you do yourself a favour and find someone for you. These Italian girls are too clingy” Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the sweat drenched strands out of his eyes. “Amore, per favore non andare! Oh and fuck you, Friends is a universal classic. Just for that comment, drinks are on you”

Steve rolled his eyes and gathered his shoes in his arms before getting up. The humidity was at its peak and he needed to shower again before he could think straight. 

*

The same night, just outside Sicily, Tabitha and Natasha (two friends and roommates from New York) were getting ready for a night out. It was their last weekend on the beautiful Mediterranean island & after a week of sunbathing, swimming and sightseeing they had planned to hit the hottest clubs tonight. If they met some beautiful Italian bachelors there were no complaints.

“Nat, I refuse to wear that. I do want to breathe at some point tonight”

Tabitha threw the tight, lacy dress Natasha was currently holding up against her back onto the bed and crouched down by her open suitcase, sorting through all the clothing items until she found what she was looking for. A strappy, knee-length fuchsia dress with complimenting ruffle & satin panels that clung to her in all the right places and even had a very low neckline. Perfect. 

Natasha was by the mirror, fixing her hair and adjusting her cleavage. She was wearing a black bandage dress with stilettos. It was only right the girls got as dressed up as they could tonight. 

“Oh, yes” Natasha purred as she felt the fabric of the dress. “This is the one”

Tabitha opted for no bra, seeing as the dress was tight enough to hold her breasts up firmly and slipped on a skimpy thong. The dress was not forgiving, and she didn’t want her pantyline to be visible. She adjusted her cleavage, fluffed up her shoulder length black hair then held it up out of the way as Natasha helped her with her necklace before dropping back onto the bed and slipping on her shoes, baby pink strappy heels.

“Do we have time for another drink before the Uber gets here?” She asked as she blew herself a kiss and gave Natasha a twirl. Natasha whistled and laughed, looking down at her phone. The Uber driver was a few minutes away. The girls ran as fast as they could in their heels, into the small kitchenette in the holiday apartment and knocked back two shots of vodka each.

Natasha pressed up against her best friend and pouted as they took a few hundred selfies in the small mirror by the front door. She then took both their phones and the apartment keys and stuffed them into her small shoulder bag along with a few notes. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to buy themselves any drinks that night.

Tabitha held up one more overflowing shot glass and opened the front door, waving at the Uber driver to signify they were coming. Natasha laughed and took the glass, clinking it against her friends. 

“Here’s to finding some sexy men!”

*

The cocktail bar was as busy as it would be for a Friday, there was low lighting and chattering as the locals and tourists mingled outside the entrance. Inside, the bar was just as packed, as was the dancefloor that was visible from the glass walls of the building. The music was good if the bodies grinding on the dancefloor were anything to go by. 

Tabitha held tightly onto Natasha’s hand and they exited the Uber and strutted past the growing line outside the club. She stopped at the entrance and smiled at the bouncer guarding the door, batting her eyelashes as she did and leaning forward ever so slightly so he would get a better view of her breasts. The middle-aged man gave her a smile and stepped aside to allow them both entrance and Tabitha smirked at the girls in the line that were clearly now talking about her. They could do the same if they had some confidence.

The girls made their way over the bar and took a seat, sharing the large barstool between them as they huddled up close and looked around the interior of the club. 

Booths lined the back of the bar, divided by partitions and the dancefloor was full of patrons dressed to the nines. There were more booths (what looked like an entire private section, actually) on the upper level divided by a small staircase and two burly bouncers dressed in black. That must have been where the rich boys were.

Tabitha looked at Natasha, who was gazing at the upper level with a smirk on her face. They were definitely on the same page and had to find a way up there before the night was over.

The bartender slid a large fishbowl full of ice, lemon and bright blue liquid towards the pair, shaking his head as Natasha opened her purse and tried to slide him some money. He added two straws into the bowl and pointed towards the other end of the bar at a group of guys who were smiling at the girls. Tabitha made a show of blowing them a kiss before leaning down and capturing one of the straws in her mouth, taking a slow calculated sip. 

Dudes were so easy.

Tabitha and Natasha split the fishbowl with ease, and then shared two flutes of champagne that had been offered by a group of girls that were at the edge of the dancefloor. The girls were visiting from Rome and had all just turned 21, it was their first time in a club. Tabitha bought them pink cocktails in return and Natasha took a photo of them all before they moved onto the dancefloor, the liquor making the girls loose and warm as they danced together. 

Tabitha and Natasha knew most of the male attention was on them, as it always was, and they took it in their stride as they danced up against each other, their bodies moving to the beat with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just setting the scene, as will the next chapter. I told you there was a plot!
> 
> Our sexy OFC can be found here (in the outfit I attempted to describe): https://imgur.com/stzUo6c
> 
> *Amore, per favore non andare = Love, please don't go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tabitha meet.

Chapter 2

Bucky leant up against the railing on the upper level of the bar, watching Steve with curiosity. This club was their favourite, the private area upstairs gave them peace from the hordes of people downstairs (not that anyone would disturb them, everyone knew who they were and knew their place) and the Owner had a long standing debt with Steve so the upper level was always on reservation for them, the private bar at the back of the upper level fully stocked.

Steve wasn’t one for clubs, and Bucky knew this, but sometimes you just needed to let loose. Sam had joined them not too long ago and was sat on one of the sofas, locked in a tense conversation with Clint. They were getting ready to leave and were probably arguing over who would drive. It would be Clint, clearly, as Sam had taken the morning shift for Steve.

Bucky found himself talking to Steve, but Steve wasn’t listening. He was gripping the railing until his hands were white and watching a beautiful girl in a pink dress. Apparently so was every other man in the club. 

Bucky snorted and moved away from Steve, motioning to go back over to Sam and Clint before a redhead caught his eye. She was dancing with the girl in the pink dress, pressed up tight against her. He smirked and patted Steve’s back before walking down the stairs, passing the bodyguards and asking one of them to bring up another bottle of Armand De Brignac. 

Bucky pushed through the crowd, smirking at the girls ogling him before he pressed up against Natasha. Her friend in the pink dress had disappeared for the moment, so he used the opportunity to place his hands on Natasha’s waist and spin her around. She looked pissed, ready to attack at the unwelcome hands on her body until she saw who it was.

“…Buck?! What the fuck are you doing here?”

Bucky smirked, leaning closer to her ear so he could hear her over the thumping bass.

“Summers are for Sicily, babe. Long time no see. You look fucking gorgeous”

Natasha flushed and rested her hand against Bucky’s strong chest. She hadn’t seen him since her final year studying abroad at Moscow State University. They had met in a dive bar one night and had soon become friends with benefits during her time in Moscow. It was nice and familiar, he was an American too and made her feel less homesick. The ridiculously amazing sex was a bonus.

Bucky smirked and motioned to the upper level.

“Bring your friend up, come meet my friend”

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked at the upper level again before nodding. Bucky pressed a kiss against her cheek before cutting through the crowd and making his way back up the stairs. Natasha pushed through the crowd herself and headed to the womens bathroom, grabbing Tabitha before she could exit and shoving her back inside.

“Oww, hey!” Tabitha smacked Natasha’s shoulder. “What’s wrong Nat?”

“Bucky is here. Moscow Bucky”

Tabitha gasped. She knew all about Nat’s year abroad in Moscow and the year long fuck-fest she’d had with a guy called James. Bucky. 

“You have to take him home. Relive the moment”

“Relive?!” Natasha cackled. “He’s twice the size Tabs, I swear. It’s gonna be a whole new moment, no reliving. Now come on I wanna pee and then he invited us to the upstairs. To meet his friends”

Tabitha checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her cleavage. On the way to the bathroom she had seen a waitress hauling four large golden champagne bottles up the stairs to Bucky and his friends, and she wanted to look as presentable as possible. Good thing she hadn’t knocked too many drinks back.

The girls washed their hands, spritzed some perfume on and reapplied their lip makeup before linking hands and heading up the stairs. The men at the bar who had first purchased their drinks looks pissed and Tabitha couldn’t help but blow them another kiss.

The two bouncers on the stairs moved aside to allow the girls entry with a nod, and Tabitha felt butterflies in her stomach as she reached the top of the stairs. Two men that were on the sofa quickly rushed past them down the stairs, two bottles in their hands as they did. 

A tall man with blue eyes and dark hair came along next. He smiled at Tabitha, taking her hand in his with a firm shake.

“James Buchanan, call me Bucky”

Tabitha smiled widely. He was polite and cute, and according to Natasha’s late-night tales he knew how to fuck. Tabitha was happy for her friend. Nat needed some good dick in her life

“Tabitha. Tabs is fine”

Bucky nodded and motioned for the girls to join him over at the sofa. That’s when Tabitha saw another man, facing the other way, looking at the people below on the dancefloor. He had his back to her, but she could see a full head of soft blonde hair and sweet jesus, his back half was beautiful.

He was tall, incredibly tall, with broad, thick shoulders and a small waist. He was dressed in tailored black pants & a crisp white shirt and when he turned around Tabs felt herself grow wetter between her legs. The front half was way better than the back view. He had bright blue eyes, a beautiful face with a jawline she could lick forever and even more muscle. He was built like a brick shithouse (did he live in a gym?!) and she wanted to fall to her knees and suck his soul out of his dick.

He looked surprised at seeing her there and quickly took a few steps towards her, his expensive loafers clicking against the marble floor. Tabs threw a cursory glance at Natasha and Bucky who were both sitting very close to each other on one of the sofas, their heads all but pressed together as they were clearly catching up.

Tabitha turned to look back at the beautiful specimen of a man who was now mere inches from her, eyeing her up and down. She did the same. He smelt expensive and masculine. 

“Principessa” Steve rumbled as he took her hand and dropped a kiss to the top of it. “I’m Steve”

If she had felt herself growing wetter before, it was now reaching waterfall levels. His voice was deep and had a rumble to it, the accent surprisingly familiar. Her tiny thong was definitely soaked through.

“Tabitha. Tabs”

“Tabitha” Steve smiled widely and kept hold of her hand, escorting her over to the private bar at the back. “Would you like a drink, beautiful?”

Tabitha took a seat on the bar stool and nodded, watching quietly as Steve popped a golden bottle of champagne and poured her a flute. He did the same for himself and leant against the bar counter, watching her with hooded eyes. He didn’t want to take his eyes off of her.

“What brings you and your friend to Sicily?”

Tabitha took a sip from the flute. Even the champagne tasted ridiculously expensive.

“We wanted a vacation. You know, sightseeing, sunbathing”

Steve’s eyes darkened as he thought of Tabitha in a skimpy bikini. She had no visible tan lines,, had she sunbathed nude? The thought alone made his mouth water.

“And how was the vacation?”

“Breath-taking” Tabitha knocked back the remaining champagne in the flute. “I can’t wait to come back. I’m from New York, so it’s the nicest change”

Steve raised an eyebrow and poured her another drink.

“New York?”

“Yep” Tabitha took a smaller sip this time, licking her bottom lip slowly as she did. She felt Steve’s gaze zero in on her. “Born and bred in the Bronx”

Steve looked even more surprised and Tabitha frowned.

“What’s wrong?” She placed her hand on his arm, groaning internally at the thick corded muscle she could feel underneath. “You don’t like girls from New York?”

Steve chuckled, his head tipping back as he did. He smirked and finished his own drink, pushing both their empty flutes to the side.

“Not at all, darling. I’m from Brooklyn. Grew up in Crown Heights”

Tabitha smiled widely. There was no way.

“Serious? What are you doing here?”

Steve smiled and shrugged, moving to step out from behind the bar and leaning against the counter next to Tabitha, his shoulder pressing against hers as he leant into her space. His scent invaded her senses, and she really, really wanted to climb him like a tree.

“Business. I like to spend my summers here. Got a house and everything”

Bucky called Steve over and it broke the little moment the pair were having. Steve apologised and moved to the stairs with Bucky, the two of them speaking in hushed tones. Natasha waltzed over and sat down on the barstool next to Tabs, a smirk on her face.

“I see you’ve met Steve”

“You know him?”

“Met him once, in passing. I was late for a lecture, rushed out of Bucky’s apartment as Steve was making breakfast. He lectured me about not eating and how it ruins your metabolism for the rest of the day as well as the mind. Sent me on my way with an apple and got someone to drive me. Weirdo”

Tabitha snorted and rested her head on Natasha’s shoulder.

“Now usually I’d be very against going home with strangers, but these guys aren’t really strangers. Bucky asked if we wanted to go back to Steve’s”

Tabitha smirked and looked up at her best friend.

“You need to get laid, and I definitely need that Adonis all over me. I’m down”

Natasha smirked and stood up, grasping Tabitha’s hand and rushing over to the boys.

“Let’s go!”

Steve and Bucky split apart, both smiling widely as they took the girls hands and led them down the stairs. The club was no longer at capacity but there were still plenty of people around and Tabitha noticed how they all immediately moved out of Steve’s way. Huh, she must have been a bit tipsier than anticipated. She gripped Steve’s hand a little tighter as they exited the bar and walked towards a convoy of blacked out G-Wagons. The first car had the two men who rushed past her in it and they were both bickering over something. The second and third were empty, bar from the drivers sat inside waiting.

Bucky escorted Natasha over to the last car and she smiled at Tabitha before getting in with him. Steve opened the door to the second car and got in after Tabitha, putting her seatbelt on her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. A cold bottle of water appeared from seemingly nowhere and was opened and pressed against her lips. She drank half of the bottle with ease and then the rest because she liked water. 

“Good girl, drank all of it” Steve leant back in his own seat. “Don’t worry about your friend, we travel like this for safety. We have to take a helicopter to get to my home, you will be reunited once we get to the helipad”

Tabitha nodded and leant into Steve, sighing softly as he put an arm around her waist and signalled the driver to leave. A _helicopter_ , you couldn’t be serious, and if she didn’t trust Nat she probably would gave been a little spooked. A partition that she hadn’t noticed between the drivers section and rear of the vehicle suddenly went up, stopping any further thoughts and then Steve leant down to whisper into her ear.

“I am going to take you home and unwrap you like the gift you are. I’m going to eat your pussy until you fucking cry, make you cum all over my face, ruin your nice little dress” He smirked as her breath hitched. “Then, when you’re a good girl all nice and plaint, I’ll fuck that pussy. I’ll fuck you so fucking good, Principessa. Make you ride me, press those pretty fucking tits into my face, suck your sweet nipples until you come all over my cock”

Tabitha gasped and surged forward to kiss him, the belt digging into her chest as she tried to press closer into his body. His large hands cupped her breasts, his fingers just brushing past her nipples before moving up and cupping her face.

“Patience, baby. Wait like a good girl for me”

She would wait. She’d wait like the best girl ever and would get fucked like a good girl, too. 

Her panties were definitely a lost cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot up in here now, folks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair return to Steve's Villa and have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit sexual content in this chapter, ladies & gents.

The car ride to the helipad had been uneventful, bar the promise of sex and plenty of it. Tabitha had tried to undo her seatbelt and climb onto Steve’s lap but he sat her back down and buckled her up again, chuckling as he did because good girls didn’t do this, did they? She hadn’t tried anything else after that, because she was a good girl, she was.

As soon as they arrived and a large helicopter was in view, Steve opened the car door and took Tabitha’s hand again, allowing her to rush over to Natasha, whose lipstick was now smudged.

“Someone doesn’t waste time” Tabitha smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes. Pulling a tissue from her purse and passing it to Tabitha to sort the mess. “Don’t worry Nat, I was doing the same”

Natasha laughed and threw the tissue aside, taking Tabitha’s hand as Bucky motioned for them to enter the helicopter. The girls took the two seats at the back and Steve and Bucky sat across them, passing the girls large headphones as the pilot greeted them all. They were all facing each-other and Steve was staring at Tabitha with an intense look on his face. Tabitha squirmed under his gaze. She wanted to sit on his ridiculously sexy face.

Bucky lifted his phone to Steve’s face, an unreadable look on his face as he leant closer to the man and they began another hushed conversation. Tabitha put the headphones on and helped Nat with hers before they pressed themselves against the window and looked at the view, taking it all in. They’d never been on a helicopter before, and it was exciting. It was dark, way into the night, but lights were twinkling and the night was still young. 

Italy was beautiful and Tabitha was going to miss it. There were no cares here, no rushing to pay the rent on their stupid tiny apartment, no working stupid hours at the Club to barely scrape by in life. 

She hadn’t really left New York, other than a few trips to California and one to Las Vegas. She’d always wanted too, but money constraints made it difficult. This was probably her first real trip away and probably her last. The vacation had been a one-off, last minute deal & she’d probably still be paying for it well into her 30’s but she vowed to find a way back to this place.

The helicopter ride was smooth and brief, it felt as soon as they reached altitude it was time to land again. This helipad was a lot quieter and surrounded by acres of greenery, a grass covered mountain barely visible in the background.

Tabitha took off her headphones and left them on the seat, smiling as Steve took her hand again and helped her out. There was not another waiting convoy, but instead in the distance Tabitha could see a well lit salmon coloured Villa. 

Steve squeezed her hand softly and placed a hand on her back, steering her to the left. The pair walked down a small path and Tabitha was grateful for the concrete slabs underneath her, her shoes were not made for walking on grass.

The pair stopped on the edge of the property, an iron gate separating them from a very long tumble below. It was darker than it had been before their journey but Tabitha could see an entire village twinkling below, and the beautiful water just past it. To her right, an infinity pool with large cement turtle statues dotted around.

“That is Capo d’Orlando” Steve stood behind Tabitha, his large body a warm wall for her to lean back against as he motioned to the village below and put his hands on either side of the fence, safely bracketing her small body in his arms. “This is my home here. It’s called Le Tartarughe, that’s Italian for turtle”

Tabitha laughed softly to herself, that explained all the turtles then. She was quiet for the next moment and allowed Steve to hold her as she took in the view. 

No Vacation could ever top this one.

“Hey, we're gonna go watch a movie” Bucky called over. He and Nat were standing by the open door about to enter the home. His voice was carried by the distance, but the quiet surroundings allowed Steve to hear him with ease.

Steve waved the pair off and turned back to look down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He smiled softly, noticing how she looked even more decadent in the soft light coming from the pool.

Tabitha turned around so she was facing Steve and leant up on her tiptoes, as well as her shoes allowed her too, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

“There were plenty promises in the car, Steve” She said softly. “Show me your bedroom, pretty please”

At once and with no hesitation Steve picked her up in his arms and began a stride to the Villa. Tabitha wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands firmly on his shoulders, pressing her lips just underneath his ear and biting softly. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat, he had picked her up like a simple bag of potatoes and she kept a mental note to see if he would hold her up just the same whilst they were having sex.

His bedroom was up 2 sets of stairs and he carried her up both without a second thought and through several turns before depositing her on an incredibly soft, plush blanket atop the bed. The blanket had to be solely there for decoration purposes because it had been a hot Summer and the air conditioning was blowing on them silently.

Tabitha leant back on her elbows and looked at Steve. He had kicked off his shoes and removed his socks and was now unbuttoning his shirt, not breaking the eye contact as he did. Tabitha bit her lip and sat up, helping Steve with the final buttons and brushing her hands across his muscled chest & down to his belt. He cupped her chin in one hand, his thumb pulling down at her lower lip to expose the bottom row of her teeth. 

“You gonna suck my dick, baby?”

Tabitha nodded, her eyes wide, and began unbuckling his belt. Steve took a step back and pulled down both his trousers and boxes, his painfully hard cock hanging free. The head was shiny and almost purple signalling how painfully hard he had been since Tabitha had appeared. He stepped forward again and moved Tabitha’s hair out of her face, holding it back out of the way. He wanted that pretty mouth on his dick. Now.

Tabitha moaned softly and leant forward, her mouth open and eager. She placed a soft kiss to the warm head of Steve’s dick and coaxed it into her mouth with her tongue, moaning again because he tasted like soap and cotton and it felt so heavy and good in her mouth. She sat up a little straighter, one hand resting on Steve’s hip and the other grazing up and down his stomach in soft motions as she sucked him down deeper. 

Steve groaned softly and gathered the hairs that had fallen forward back again with one hand, the other cupping her face. Tabitha understood the silent command and relaxed further, gagging almost as Steve picked up the pace and began fucking her mouth. 

She wanted more of it, _fuck_ , she wanted to lie on her back, hang off the bed & choke on his fat dick, have his heavy balls smacking her nose. She slurped on the head, spitting on it for good measure before taking it back into her mouth, the hand that was on his hip now folding his balls. 

Steve made a sad noise at having to stop and pulled her mouth off his dick, pulling her up. Tabitha stood on the middle of the bed and stared at him. He was a glorious specimen, literally the idea of what a perfect man should look like. His dick was covered in spit, still looking painfully hard, so she took pity and walked forward, kissing Steve at perfect height whilst jerking him off.

Steve kissed like he would probably fuck, all wet tongue and firm strokes, little nibbles on the lower lip. Tabitha really, really couldn’t take anymore. She pulled away and turned around, motioning for Steve to help her with her dress.

“Please, Steve”

Steve kissed the back of her neck and her exposed shoulder, unhooking the plentiful of clasps and willing the dress of her body. He threw it across the room and watched as she slowly leant down on the bed on all fours, her back arched beautifully. 

Steve tapped his dick against her ass cheek before bending down and licking a firm stroke from her clit to her hole. Tabitha moaned softly and stuffed her face into the soft duvet as Steve did it again, and again, and then plunged his tongue into her hole. She sobbed loudly and gripped the sheets, shoving herself back onto him.

Steve chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the base of her back before removing her thong, or what remained of the soggy mess of lace fabric. He sat on the middle of the bed, his back against the strong headboard and his legs splayed, jacking his dick as Tabitha crawled forward. 

Tabitha went to suck his dick again but Steve stopped her by putting his thumb in her mouth instead. She moaned and sucked on the huge digit before sitting up and kissing Steve again. He softly bit on her lip, cheek, from her ear to her chest. She moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth and bit softly. One hand coming down to thumb her clit.

“I’m gonna bite these pretty little titties” Steve mumbled, still stroking her. “And you’re gonna ride me”

Tabitha nodded and moaned, leaning back and slightly crouching down so she could start to take his length. He was fat, almost as wide as a can and there was a curve to the length. It was perfect. She lowered herself onto his dick, shutting her eyes as she sat flush against his chest.

Steve hissed loudly and took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking at it.

“Oh, _fuck, Steve_ ” 

Tabitha moved her hips in a slow pattern, gasping as he basically lit her up from the insides. She found herself making little noises as Steve moved his hands up and down her body. Of course she had fucked, she had been in terrible relationships and had mundane sex and this, this right here, this that was happening was almost too good to be true. 

“Good girl” Steve gripped her hips, willing her to stop her movement so he could jackhammer up into her. “Take that dick”

“Please, Steve, please fuck me”

Steve flipped them over, laying Tabitha on her back and hoisting her legs over his shoulders, not once stopping the pace. He rested his hands under her chest, pressing her breasts up as he leant down to take her nipples into his mouth, bititng each of them as he slowed the pace down just a little.

Tabitha yelled a variation of the words ‘Fuck, Steve, Baby and Please’ for the eternity that they spent on that bed, and she came with Steve spanking her ass and toying with her clit whilst she threw it back on him in reverse cowgirl. 

Steve pulled out and made a mess on the blanket that was now rumpled besides them. He gathered it up and threw it into what appeared to be the ensuite and then quickly rushed back to the bed in all his naked glory. Tabitha was on her stomach, facing Steve with a wide smile on her face, her hair in total disarray.

Steve laughed and got under the covers, pulling them halfway so the cool air was still hitting them as he scooped Tabitha into his arms. She looked up at him and yawned softly. Of course she was tired, the sun was about to rise and they had been at it for what seemed like forever.

“Sleep, baby” Steve mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and clicked a small remote on the bedside, the lights dimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Villa is a real place, and is stunning! Please check it out and I hope it sets the scene for this chapter. https://www.sicilyluxuryvillas.com/villas/le-tartarughe/
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos, all. Please keep being safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend comes to an end & Steve takes Tabitha out for dinner.

Tabitha was no stranger to odd dreams, but this one really took the cake. She was on a fluffy cloud, as wide as it was long, her body surrounded by ridiculously plush blankets & feather stuffed quilts, snoozing away when Steve came along. Except Steve was a giant turtle. A giant turtle that made her eat pieces of fruit, and it must have been a pear because it was disgusting and tasted like sand mush, and then turtle Steve made her take a painkiller.

It was a fuzzy dream, one that would give her nausea if she chose to wake up, so she somehow settled herself back and relaxed enough to quickly fall back to sleep.

She next awoke when something slapped on her stomach. It was a warm washcloth. Tabitha groaned and sat up, immediately using the cloth to wipe at all the disguising leftover makeup on her face. It took her a moment to realise where she was and she gripped the covers around her tight, opening her eyes after wiping all the mascara and eyeshadow gunk off them.

Natasha was stood in the entry to the bathroom, freshly showered and wrapped in a fluffy robe with a stupid, soft look on her face. Tabitha smirked and reached for the bottle of water on the bedside, downing it almost instantly before she got up off the bed, the covers still tight around her.

“Oh, I wanna know _all_ about the movie you watched” 

Tabitha mumbled as she ushered Natasha out of the bathroom. She needed to relieve herself and take a shower. There was a stack of towels, her travel toiletries and toothbrush. She frowned and opened the bathroom door, staring at Natasha who was sorting through her suitcase.

“How are my toiletries here? And you have your suitcase because…”

Natasha smiled and took a towel to her hair.

“You’ve been asleep forever, I didn’t sleep so Bucky took me back to the apartment and I grabbed our things. Do not go in the helicopter with Bucky, he clearly is not as experienced in flying as the actual Pilot, regardless of what he says. I figured you’d be okay with spending the last night here, just relaxing?”

Tabitha smiled widely, making a dramatic show of checking Nat over for bruises. She spied a whole bevy of hickies and wiggled her eyebrows.

“You slut, and oh my god, yes! Are you seriously asking if I’m okay to spend my last moment of paradise in paradise?”

Natasha snorted and flung the towel at Tabitha who caught it and threw it into a laundry bin in the corner of the bathroom. The cum blanket from last night was nowhere to be seen.

“Bucky’s taking me out to the seaside for some seafood tonight. I heard whispers of Steve wanting to have dinner with you, too”

Tabitha felt a sudden rush of butterflies in her stomach and she quickly spread some toothpaste onto her toothbrush before shoving it into her mouth. Now was not the time for something stupid to be said. Like she loved Steve. Because that would be crazy. She probably just loved his dick, and this was fair enough because it was lovable and been the best companion. She let go of the covers she was clutching to protect her modesty and stepped into the shower, allowing the water to mute her thoughts as she washed her hair and her body.

Natasha had helped Tabitha with her hair and had opted for two French braids with a little gel for her baby hairs. It was still kind of humid and Tabitha didn’t want to deal with fiddling with her hair. Vanilla scented body lotion was applied as well as some light makeup and Tabitha dressed in her favourite Savage Fenty lingerie set with a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt on top, opting for some flat sandals and round sunglasses to complete the set. 

She wandered around the Villa with Natasha and gave themselves the grand tour, settling in the kitchen where Tabitha made herself an entire half loafs worth of toast. That would soak up any of the alcohol still in her body and hopefully quell the mild pounding behind her eyelids. 

Natasha sat down with Tabitha and the pair ate the toast in silence. Bucky appeared a few minutes later from the patio door, having been pacing outside on his phone since the paid had entered the kitchen.

He stopped by the table and leant forward a little. Tabitha thought he wanted some too, so she held out the plate, but he just smiled and shook his head.

“Regardless of you offering, if I take any of your food I won’t hear the end of it” His smile grew even wilder. “Think Steve would be happy with anyone taking his girl’s food?”

 **Steve’s girl.**

The thought of that made the butterflies in Tabitha’s stomach really go wild, but Bucky clearly hadn’t realised the impact of his words as he’d taken Natasha’a hand and joked about something. They were going to mull around the town before choosing a spot for dinner and invited Tabitha but she chose to stay. The toast had helped settle her stomach but the headache was still there and she wanted to relax.

“Steve will be back real soon, okay? You need anything, you go to the intercom in the kitchen. 1 calls Steve, 2 calls me. 00 calls the concierge, which is at the front gates. Nobody comes in or out, so you’ll be safe”

“I think I’ll be fine, you both have fun. Nat, bring back a fridge magnet!”

Tabitha smiled at the pair and waved as they got into another blacked out SUV and left. Once they were gone, she walked back to the garden and took a seat on the sunlounger. 

Nobody was around according to Bucky, and the house was pretty secluded, so she took off her shorts and shirt and stayed in her baby blue bra and matching panties, popping her headphones in and playing some music on low as she laid down, a large umbrella positioned over to cover her face from the sun. Maybe a bit more sleep would help her feel better.

Steve had arrived back two hours after Bucky and Natasha had left. He hadn’t meant to be that long but on his way home he’d ran into some trouble. One of the villagers sons had started to think he could pester his mother for money, and even raise a hand to her, and Steve wanted to make sure the boy understood that was not something to be carried on if he wanted to keep the rest of his fingers.

Upon entering the house and walking into the kitchen he’d spotted Tabitha sleeping outside and went upstairs to shower. Steve walked out quietly once he had changed into a pair of shorts and a vest, crouching down by the sunlounger and watching Tabitha.

She was in a beautiful, powder blue matching set and her skin was already catching even more tan to it. Her skin smelled like coconuts and was shiny, covered in some kind of body oil. Steve bit his lip and leant back, staring at her chest. He wanted to take her again, but there was no romance in that.

Tabitha awoke when she felt something wet dripping onto her thigh and she sat up quickly, staring around. Steve was crouching down beside the sunlounger, an embarrassed look on his face. Had he been watching her? The sap. His hair was wet and must have dripped onto her. She swung her legs off the sunlounger and sat up, smiling down at Steve.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to spy on unsuspecting women”

Steve chuckled and leant forward to kiss her. She tasted like butter, which explained the toast crusts in the kitchen sink. 

“Pretty sure you’re not supposed to lie around in your underwear, either”

“Says who!” Tabitha frowned and pushed Steve, frowning even harder when he didn’t even budge. Stupid sexy strong man. “You’re a prude if you think so”

Steve raised an eyebrow and stood up, holding his hand out for Tabitha who took it, standing to her full height and putting her clothes back on.

“If you think I’m a prude, I’ll need an explanation for last night”

“I don’t care what you need, I want a repeat”

“Baby” Steve warned as he pulled Tabitha close and kissed her earlobe, his hand sneaking down to grab a handful of her backside. “Don’t tempt me”

“Whose tempting?” Tabitha shot back, pressing her arms together so her cleavage pressed up. “I want it”

“Patience, Tabitha. Patience is not your strong point, baby”

Tabitha pouted. She had been told this her whole life, but what was a girl to do? 

“You’d know something about strong points, wouldn’t you”

“Baby” Steve pressed another kiss to her cheek and then moved down to kiss her lips. “You’re being salacious”

Tabitha giggled loudly, her entire body shaking as she laughed. Steve was a prude! He surely couldn’t be the same man that had whispered all that filth in her ear last night and all but feasted on her pussy. She wanted to laugh some more, but at the risk of her headache returning she stopped and pressed her palms to her temples to ward off any impending ache.

“Are you feeling okay?” Steve pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. “You did drink a lot last night”

“The nap outside helped a lot, promise. This was just from laughing. No more laughing for a while I think” Tabitha looked up at Steve and smiled. “I’m okay”

Steve pouted as if he didn’t believe her but he pressed no further.

“If you are okay, I would like to take you out. I want to have dinner with you, if you would let me”

Tabitha bit her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth for a moment.

“I have an early flight tomorrow, and it’s a really stupid one with a stopover in Paris for like 10 hours. The flight was super cheap, though, so it makes up for it” Steve had an unreadable expression on his face. “I really want to have dinner with you, but I don’t know my plans for the morning?”

Steve nodded, of course she was worried about her travel arrangements.

“If you are going to CTA, it is around 2 and a half hours by car, but much faster with helicopter. My pilot can be called and you can be taken to the airport in the morning with Natasha”

Tabitha smiled brightly.

“Are you sure, Steve? I don’t want to trouble you”

“Darling, it is no trouble” Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, peppering her chest with soft kisses. “My one condition is that you let me take you out tonight. Let me make this last night worthwhile”

He sounded so sincere that it almost brought a tear to Tabitha’s eye. The only man that had ever really cared for her was her dad, and he had passed away when she was still a kid. It was nice, she couldn’t lie, to have someone look at her like she hung the stairs and moon in the sky.

“Of course, Steve”

Tabitha couldn’t decline the request even if she wanted too.

Bucky and Natasha had returned just after 7 and Natasha told Tabitha all about the date whilst she helped her friend get ready. Steve had made dinner reservations for 8, and with less than an hour to get ready Tabitha needed all hands on deck.

She didn’t have enough time for full glam, nor did she know where they would be going so she opted for a strapless striped mid-thigh sundress, white strap sandals and a small white handbag to complete the look. 

Natasha unbraided Tabitha’s hair and set to straightening the kinks out as Tabitha in turn applied her makeup, a dusting of rose gold on her lids and warm honey on her browbone, nude lipgloss in a beautiful brown shade and for good measure, some highlighter down her nose, cupids bow & cheekbones.

“So, we’re gonna wake up early tomorrow and get a helicopter ride to the airport?” Natasha asked as she spritzed some perfume on Tabitha and made sure not a single hair was out of place. “Steve said he would sort it?”

“Yep, Nat. He called the pilot when you and Bucky were out. He’s gonna get us at 6 and we’ll have time to spare”

Natasha nodded.

“Well, you better get going. The village is beautiful, Tabs. I hope you go see it”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Nat” Tabitha wiggled her eyebrows before grabbing her bag and taking the stairs two at a time, jumping the final two. She landed at the bottom of the stairs and raised her arms over her head, posing like a gymnast. 

“Impressive” Steve appeared from around the corner, dressed in a soft charcoal Henley and jeans, another pair of expensive looking running shoes on his feet. 

Tabitha smirked. “I can do the splits and everything”

Steve shook his head, a small smirk on his lips as he took Tabitha’s hand, leading her outside to a…golf kart. He felt a blush creep on his cheek as Tabitha gestured towards it.

“Easier to travel to the village in this than walk or take a car. Narrow roads, especially where we’re going”

Tabitha smiled and nodded, taking a seat in the kart and resting her bag on her thighs. Steve rested a splayed hand on her thigh and leant down for a kiss.

It took about twenty minutes for the pair to travel down to the village in the golf kart, and Steve pointed out all the fascinating things around the village along the way, giving Tabitha an informative tour of the seaside village and even stopping the kart to indulge Tabitha by taking a thousand ridiculous photos of her posing against the old street signs and storefronts.

Their destination was a small, dimly lit restaurant (the sign outside reading Lido del Sole) perched against the edge of the beach overlooking the volcanic islands just off Northern Sicily. The sun was setting, and the sky looked like candy floss, a mix of beautiful pink and blues, so naturally Tabitha had to take a photo of it. She wondered if Steve would take a photo with her later.

The restaurant appeared to be closed, but Steve ushered Tabitha along the walkway outside the building to a single table outside at the back on the porch, the waves softly crashing below them. 

Apparently, the restaurant was open for them and them only this evening. 

The table was round, with two chairs and set with a white cloth, plates, napkins & cutlery. There was a single rose in the middle and several tealights dotted around. A bucket of ice with a wine bottle in it was resting to the side, two wine glasses balanced on the edge of the table beside it.

Steve pulled out Tabitha’s seat and tucked her in before taking a seat himself. He poured them both a drink and clinked his glass against hers. She looked as beautiful in this light as she did in his arms last night when he showed her the view from his home.

“This…has been really, really nice Steve” Tabitha blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She’d never been too good at being sincere, but she always tried. “Thank you”

Steve smiled widely and nodded. There was a lot he didn’t know in life, and a hell of a lot that he did wrong, but he knew how to treat a woman well. He just rarely came across the right kind of woman that he could give the world to, and whenever he did, his priorities in life often stopped any chance of forming a romance.

A waiter appeared before the conversation could develop further and offered the pair a tasting menu featuring fresh seafood and 4 different kinds of desserts. The bites were small & light, and the conversation was easy. The pair found that they had enough in common to keep it going. 

At the end of the meal, once the waiter had cleared the plates and offered them some privacy Tabitha couldn’t help but kiss Steve. It was nice and soft, the kiss tasting like chocolate and cherries from one of their desserts with a hint of wine. 

The pair walked back to the golf kart in silence, Steve’s arm wrapped around Tabitha’s shoulders.

“Hey, Steve?” Tabitha looked up at Steve, surprised to see that his gaze had been on hers before she had even called him.

“Yes, Tabs?”

“Can I…take a photo of us?”

Steve smiled and nodded, crouching down to Tabitha’s height and holding her phone in his ridiculously long arm. She smiled widely at the camera lens, hoping Steve was doing the same. After a few photos and a quick make out session under the streetlights the pair got back in the kart and made the journey back up to Steve’s villa.

Tabitha expected a repeat of last night when they returned but was pleasantly surprised when Steve took her by the hand and led her back up to the bedroom. She was warm and fuzzy from the bottle of wine they had shared over dinner and she welcomed his help to change into a shirt of his. One more chaste kiss, and then he stripped down to his boxers and pulled her close under the covers.

Tabitha felt a familiar bundle of nerves and sadness in her stomach and she willed it away, snuggling back tighter in Steve’s hold. Being depressed that the holiday was over and that she would never see Steve again was reserved for when she was back home and back to her shitty life. For tonight she would just enjoy being in Steve’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, please stay safe & I'll update again on Thursday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha returns to New York, and life carries on.

Natasha woke Tabitha up at 5 and the pair got ready quickly, making sure everything was packed and ready to go. Neither Steve nor Bucky were around, but one of the men from the club introduced himself as Sam and apologised for the men not being there. Apparently, something urgent had come up that needed them both.

Tabitha wished she had been able to kiss Steve and have a proper goodbye, but she understood that Steve had done enough for the pair already so she couldn’t be selfish, even if she really did want too.

Sam was as nice as Bucky and made the girls eat a fruit salad with their coffee, chatting about their vacation with ease. Just as promised by Steve, the helicopter and pilot were ready at 6am. Sam took their luggage along to load and helped Natasha into the helicopter. He turned to Tabitha and smiled, holding an envelope out for her. She took it with a smile and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, stuffing the envelope into her bag.

“Please tell Steve I said thank you”

Sam was smiling and he nodded, stepping aside to help Tabitha into the helicopter and then waved at the pair before walking back to the house. The pair put on their headphones and looked out of the window one final time as the helicopter came to life. Tabitha snapped a birds eye picture of the Villa before shoving her phone back into her bag, the envelope completely forgotten about for the time being.

The bundle of raw emotion in her stomach returned and this time she allowed it. Now she could be depressed about her life.

*

To say that life returned to normal once Tabitha landed back at JFK was an understatement. 

Her days were spent sleeping, online shopping or masturbating (to thoughts of Steve, duh) whilst her nights were spent providing bottle service to groups in the club. There had been a lot of parties and new albums released recently, so the tips had been better than average, but that also meant there were a lot more unwanted advances from some patrons. 

The owner of the club, Rami, was a good man, but even he couldn’t stop every slap of the ass or too-tight grab of the wrist.

Two weeks after returning home and Tabitha still hadn’t bothered to unpack, instead choosing to live out of her suitcase. Natasha didn’t care, she was most probably doing the same. She had been working around the clock since she returned home, her boss had fired his Secretary and Natasha had unfortunately been forced to replace the woman unless she wanted to lose her job too. He was an asshole, but the money was good.

Another Friday night approached and Tabitha was grateful to have the night off. Natasha had texted her and was on her way home with a pizza, so Tabs wanted to run down to the corner bodega and grab some beers. 

The pair planned on kicking back and catching up, they’d barely had a chance to catch up since coming back despite sharing the small apartment together.

Whilst the bodega didn’t exactly care about ID, it did only accept cash, so Tabitha set out to look for some money. She had no cash stashed anywhere so out of desperation she grabbed her small white bag and emptied its contents, grabbing the money that fell out and frowning when she noticed the envelope. It was the one Sam had given her before she got on the helicopter, and she’d totally forgotten about it.

She ripped the envelope open and frowned at the small card inside. It was blank on both sides, except for a number scrawled on one side, with ‘Principessa, keep in touch’ scrawled underneath. 

The number had a New York area code and Tabitha felt like an idiot. She hadn’t spoken to him since that night, and with nearly two and a half weeks of radio silence he probably thought she didn’t care. She groaned and text the number ( **Hi, it’s Tabitha** ) before leaving her phone on the couch and speeding out of the apartment down to the bodega.

What a stupid, generic text and who was to say he would even remember her?! He probably had a thousand Tabitha’s he had met before; they were probably all long legged and blonde with washboard abs. She needed more than beer, but the money in her hand barely covered the 6 bottles of Budweiser.

Natasha appeared around the corner as Tabitha left the bodega and the pair walked back up to the apartment together, sitting back on the sofa and uncapping a bottle each as they flipped open the pizza box. Natasha kicked off her heels and sighed.

“I fucking hate working for that man, seriously. I had to walk to get his daughter. Four blocks, one way, in the ridiculous heels I apparently have to wear. There has to be rules against this shit”

Tabitha passed a beer to Natasha and made a sympathetic noise, urging her friend to eat some pizza and use the cheese to fill the void of sadness.

“There has to be. Same with all the dudes who think they can touch my ass when I’m passing them their one bottle of Hennessy to share between the ten of them” Tabitha snorted loudly and rolled her eyes. “Maybe we should write to De Blasio”

Natasha snorted and felt something vibrate underneath her. She grabbed at whatever it was and raised an eyebrow, expecting a vibrator but it was just Tabitha’s phone. She passed it along to Tabs and grabbed herself a slice.

Tabitha frowned before dropping her pizza slice back into the box and wiping her greasy hands on her shirt, grabbing for the phone and quickly unlocking it.

“Oh shit I forgot, Tash. Sam gave me Steve’s number, his number for here I guess, and I didn’t even realise until I needed cash for the beer”

She unlocked her phone and peered at the message.

**I’m glad you text me. You had me thinking I’d done something wrong.**

**Nooooo I’m just an idiot who forgot that your friend gave me an envelope and I only saw it when I was looking for cash. Not that I was expecting an envelope of cash from you. The cash and envelope were in the same bag!!**

**Do you need cash? Is everything okay?**

**Dodgy bodega, only accepts cash. Found the money. Might take you up on that offer if I need some new shoes?**

Tabitha waited for a reply and blinked slowly when she received 2 images instead. The front and back of a jet black American Express.

“Natasha” She hissed, putting her phone down and grabbing her beer. “I might have jokingly asked Steve some new shoes…and he sent me his credit card?”

“Holy shit” Natasha laughed loudly. “Ask him to pay our rent”

Tabitha rolled her eyes and replied to Steve’s message with a single question mark before putting her phone down. Natasha was smiling at her with a knowing look.

“Sooo” Tabitha wanted to change the subject, and fast. “You spoken to Bucky at all?”

“Nah, been there done that. The sex was good and all, way better than before, but I’m crushing on Wanda, you remember the new junior writer I was telling you about? She said she’s gonna make me dinner next week”

“Well Nat, at least one of us is gonna get laid in the near future”

Tabitha snorted and took a sip of her beer, picking up the half-eaten slice of pizza as Natasha flipped through the TV channels, eventually setting on an episode of Cops. 

“You need to settle, Natasha” She smirked, giving her voice a heavy Russian accent as she imitated Nat’s mum. “Who vants voman who always angry?”

Natasha groaned and slapped Tabitha’s arm with the remote.

“Shut up before I call your mum and tell her what her only daughter has been up too”

It was Tabitha’s turn to groan. Her mum would interrogate her about anything and everything, that’s why Tabitha stayed away and only attended the mandatory holiday gatherings her family had. Even then she would show up as late as possible and hide out with her cousins the entire night.

Her phone vibrated again, another text message. Natasha uncapped two more beers and passed one to Tabitha.

**Why the ? You said you need new shoes.**

**I said maybe!!**

**Well if that maybe turns into a yes you don’t have to wait for me. Use it, baby, for whatever you need.**

**What if I need a male hooker?**

**I’d be very upset that you wouldn’t consider asking me first, at least. I’d be a great candidate.**

Tabitha snorted. He was a dork, but he wasn’t wrong. He’d be Magic Mike level of escort, all buff bodied with moves to match.

**I’m sorry I was not there that morning. Let me make it up to you. Dinner, when I’m back in New York?**

**When are you back?**

Tabitha wanted to type that she missed him, but she had no right announcing that.

**2 weeks. End of August. Wait for me, be a good girl.**

Tabitha groaned and took another long sip of her beer. She was a good girl, she didn’t need to prove it, but she wanted too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for all the kudos and comments, on both of my stories. It means so much to me.  
> As always, I hope everyone continues to keep safe. Much love to you all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radio silence from Steve leads Tabitha to act out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes out to the explosion in Beirut and all the casualties & homelessness that will stem from it. 2020 has really been the most testing year for everyone. 
> 
> Please donate to the Lebanese Red Cross if you are able, or share the awareness if you are not. There is no wrong way to assist.
> 
> With love, always. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It had been easier to get on with her life when she had no way to contact Steve, but now that Tabitha knew he was eager to see her, her own lack of patience was even more apparent & having to wait until the end of the month until she could see him again felt like a torturous test. The only thing that made it worthwhile was the frequent texts she received from Steve throughout the day. He’d send her stupid little messages every morning and night and replied to all her ridiculous musings whenever she messaged him and that was her only lifeline as she waited.

It helped pass the time & between working and watching Nat gush over Wanda (who was now her new girlfriend), Tabitha found herself counting down the last few days of August. When she finally got to see Steve again, she would climb him like a tree, but first she wanted him to just sit there so she could stare at his stupidly attractive face. It had been way too long, her vacation feeling like a lifetime ago. She wandered if he would still have a tan like that night, when she first met him. The Italian sun did that hunk of a man some good.

On Monday morning, the last day of August, Tabitha awoke way too early and couldn’t fall back asleep, the excitement creeping in. Steve had said he would be back at the end of August, and with this being the final day of the month he surely had to be back by now? 

Seeing as she woke up so early and had nothing to do, Tabitha busied herself by tidying the apartment and finally unpacking her suitcase, hauling several bags of laundry to the communal machine on the floor below once she had done so. 

By lunchtime, she had messaged Steve a few times with no reply, so she busied herself with folding all the washed and dried clothes, hanging them up in her closet and stuffing all the random single socks into her bottom drawer with the rest. 

By 6pm, the messages wouldn’t even deliver. 

Tabitha readied herself for a night of work, stuffing her uniform into a duffle bag as she exited the apartment. Her work uniform was simple, black leather shorts and a black lace bustier with a pair of ridiculously heeled stilettos. The other bottle girls opted for more revealing clothes, with some going as far as wearing glorified lingerie seeing as the more skin was showing the more tips came your way, but Tabitha didn’t care for that. She’d been working there since she’d turned 18, and three years into it she just wanted to be semi comfortable with less unwanted attention. Her uniform didn’t stop it, but it meant she got less men trying to fawn over her.

The walk to the club was brief and took less than 15 minutes. It was quiet outside, the odd person smoking a cigarette whilst the two bouncers outside the door chatted to them but come 7pm there would be a line full of people wanting entry, even if it was a Monday. 

Tabitha squeezed past the two men, greeting them as she did, and walked through the derelict club, to the room all the way in the back where the girls had privacy to get ready. The changing room was bustling, full of girls getting ready, doing their hair and makeup. It was another album release tonight, so the strippers had been invited for the evening, too. Tabitha liked them, they were fun, and always had weed.

As if on queue, one of the ridiculously tall women, Jazmin, one of the regular strippers who came by, passed Tabitha a lit joint. She was beautiful, all tall and lean, her outfit consisting of a few strategically placed strips of fabric. Tabitha took it gratefully, puffing on it a few times before passing it back. It helped undo the random nerves in her stomach and she took one final look at her phone before shoving it into her duffel bag and changing into her uniform.

The weed helped take the edge off, and the night carried on. The club was absolutely packed, beyond capacity, and Rami was in the back yelling that the fire department would shut them down if the bouncers didn’t cooperate and start removing people. That was easier said than done, and before she could even blink, a fight erupted on the middle of the dancefloor and gunshots rang out in the club.

Nobody was hurt, thankfully, but the entire club had to be evacuated and police were called, which meant that the club was definitely shut for the night.

Tabitha didn’t mind, she’d already made a decent number of tips from the booths she had been serving so she’d changed into a matching sweat suit and smoked another joint behind the club with Jazmin, the pair sharing an Uber home as they lived nearby.

The rest of the week passed with no contact from Steve, and the sadness had started to turn into anger with all the radio silence Tabitha had received. If Steve didn’t want to see her, he could have just said so instead of wasting her time. This is why Tabitha hated men sometimes. She was not some toy to just play with and then push aside once done.

*

The breaking point was the following Friday night, and not that she had been keeping count, but it had been a full 5 days since she had heard from Steve, the last message she had sent on Monday morning still showing as undelivered.

Tabitha had covered for one of the girls at work on short notice, so she’d had twice the booths full of patrons to take care of and that meant twice the lecherous men. Friday nights were full of the rowdier types, men & women wanting to unwind after the work week. 

After stopping a third man from trying to grab her ass, she stormed into Rami’s office and told him she was done for the night. There was only so much unsolicited groping a girl could take.

On the walk home it had started to rain, which was great, because she had no hoodie or umbrella, so she’d swung open the apartment door, fully soaked like a drowned cat, to find Natasha on her speakerphone, talking to Bucky. 

Tabitha was not one to eavesdrop, so she made a beeline for the bathroom and changed out of her soggy clothes. She really wanted to ask Bucky what the fuck was Steve’s problem, but she was so keyed up from the shitty evening that she couldn’t trust herself to only say that and not have a total meltdown. 

When she exited the bathroom, she wanted nothing more than a hot drink and to curl up in her bed, she wanted to complain about men to Nat but she heard a familiar voice in the background of the call.

Natasha looked over at Tabitha, a frown on her face as she stopped Bucky mid-sentence. She knew all about Steve’s lack of messaging.

“Hey Bucky?” Natasha asked slowly. “Can I hear Steve in the background?”

Tabitha screamed loudly before Buck could even answer because of course she knew the answer to that question, grabbing the nearest thing she could find (the roll of paper towels) and throwing it at the wall. The roll was smushed out of shape and fell to the floor. Natasha watched quietly as Tabitha stormed into her bedroom, Steve’s voice suddenly came from the speaker, asking what was going on.

“Oh, you know, just my roommate pissed as fuck that a dude that promised to see her a week ago has been ghosting her instead, to only appear in the background of a phone call!”

Natasha hung up the phone and rushed over to Tabitha’s bedroom door, knocking on it softly before pushing it open. Tabitha was stood in front of her wardrobe, pushing around the dresses on hangers.

“We’re going to the club, and that’s not a question. I’m getting an Uber and **Steve** can pay for it. We’re gonna get drunk, and **Steve** can pay for it!” Tabitha grabbed the skimpiest dress she owned. “I’m bringing someone home and you can’t say shit about it!”

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew better than to deny Tabitha when her friend was in one of these moods, so she shuffled along to her own room to get changed, ignoring the constantly vibrating phone of hers that was on the sofa.

Tabitha had decided on 1Oak. Usually they wouldn’t visit the club seeing as it was halfway across Manhattan and getting the train there and back was a pain after a long night of partying, but with Steve’s credit card stored on her phone she called for an Uber Luxe with ease, not even caring that the ride would cost upwards of $100.

Steve said she could use the card for whatever she wanted, and right now she wanted to go to the club. As they waited for the Uber she pulled up ASOS and added everything from her wishlist to her basket, checking out and paying the eye-watering five figure bill with Steve’s card. Served the asshole right.

“I know you’re mad,” Natasha mumbled as she got into the Uber with Tabitha. “But please don’t do anything stupid. We go together, okay?”

It was well into Friday night and of course the already exclusive club was packed, a huge queue of people waiting outside, but Tabitha bypassed them all, waving at the bouncers. They did odd shifts for Rami’s club and she knew them well enough for them to allow her and Natasha entry.

Tabitha snagged a booth in the corner as a group were leaving and ordered the most expensive bottle of champagne, paying by entering Steve’s card details onto the card machine. Natasha just shrugged and let her, Steve was an ass at this present moment and he could deal with whatever the bill would be. 

An hour passed and Natasha’s phone kept ringing, as did Tabitha’s, Natasha could feel them both vibrating in her handbag, but she ignored it and kept her eye on Tabitha who was on the dancefloor. The poor girl only taking breaks from dancing and grinding to come back to the booth and down another glass of champagne. 

The bottle was soon empty, and Natasha made a note to not let Tabitha have anymore. She’d practically finished the bottle herself, if her sloppy moves were anything to go by. 

Tabitha was tired and her feet were hurting, but the pleasant buzz from all that champagne made the pain bearable and muted whatever she was feeling about Steve, so she carried on dancing, pressing her body up against guys and girls, whoever wanted to dance.

The songs got a lot dirtier, the beat slower and heavy in her ears and Tabitha found herself grinding up against a guy. He was tall and handsome, with dark skin and darker eyes, and he pulled her close with ease. Tabitha found herself getting lost in the rhythm as the man put his hands on her waist and pressed her in even closer. She moved back against him, arching her back and shutting her eyes, moving to the beat like she was being paid to do so.

The next time Tabitha opened her eyes, she almost did a double take. Steve was stood at the edge of the dancefloor, sticking out like the massive hulk of a man that he was, all dressed up in a ridiculously expensive 3-piece suit with a dark look on his face.

If looks could kill, everyone in the club would have been dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is biiiiig mad. How mad do you all think he is? 
> 
> I appreciate all the comments and kudos. Truly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features explicit sexual content.

_The next time Tabitha opened her eyes, she almost did a double take. Steve was stood at the edge of the dancefloor, sticking out like the massive hulk of a man that he was, all dressed up in a ridiculously expensive 3-piece suit with a dark look on his face._

_If looks could kill, everyone in the club would have been dead._

Steve looked positively pissed, his face set in solid stone with a blank expression on it. Even with the lack of lighting Tabitha could see his blue eyes and they looked like a moody storm, all filled with an oceans rage. She didn’t know how he did it, but he looked almost three times the size (and what a feat, seeing as the man was pure muscle on his off days) as he stalked towards her like a jaguar. 

Tabitha could hear his heavy footsteps as he came closer, pounding over the tempo & moving through the crowd with ease, the people clearly feeling his angry energy and knowing to move the hell out of his vicinity. Before she could open her mouth, her dancing partner had been swung at, Steve’s large fist landing perfectly against his cheek. The man dropped instantly, and Tabitha swore she saw a tooth fly past her in slow motion, but she was kind of seeing in double vision at moment, so her eyes weren’t the most reliable. 

“What the fuck!” She screamed, sobering instantly from the adrenaline of the situation & using both her hands to shove at Steve’s chest. He didn’t budge, of course he didn’t. “Steve, what the fuck?!”

Suddenly the two bouncers from the door appeared and instead of escorting Steve out they instead picked up the man that was laying on the floor, grumbling about an ambulance and how the man was a fucking idiot as they carried him off. He was still alive, but something in the back of Tabitha’s mind quietly warned her that Steve could have easily finished the job if he wanted. 

The music was still thumping, and the crowd around them went back to partying without a second thought, keeping their distance from the pair. Steve stood there in the middle of the dancefloor, still silent as he cracked his knuckles and looked down at Tabitha who was stood across from him, the pair staring at each other for a moment.

“You come with me.” Steve snarled. “ **Now!** ”

He adjusted his cufflinks and smoothed down his dress shirt. Tabitha frowned, shoving him again. It still didn’t do anything, and that made her even angrier.

“Fuck you, asshole. You don’t get to fucking tell me what to do!”

She stormed off the dancefloor, shoving the people out of the way until she got back to the booth. Natasha was sat there with Bucky, both of them staring at her and the entire scene that had just unfolded.

“Nat,” Tabitha yelled over the music, totalling ignoring Bucky. “Let’s go.”

“Nice to see you, Tabs.” Bucky leant back into the booths seating, casually pointing in the direction behind Tabitha with a smirk on his face. “I don’t think the big guys gonna be too happy with that. He came here to get you and everything.”

Tabitha glared at Bucky. Stupid, they were _all_ stupid.

“Well!” Tabitha said as she carried on glaring, hoping she was giving him the most deathly of death glares that she could muster given her current state. “I don’t give a shit what _he_ wants!”

Tabitha felt a strong body press up behind her, and she bit her lip, feeling Steve’s hand on her lower back, the touch far too gentle given what those hands just did to a poor strangers’ face. She really didn’t care about what Steve wanted, did she? 

Natasha rolled her eyes at the inner turmoil on her friends face and passed Tabitha her phone as she stepped out of the booth with Bucky, pressing a kiss to Tabitha’s forehead for good measure.

“I have to work in the morning, Tabs” Natasha muttered with regret. “He’s still an idiot, but you guys need to talk. Okay?”

Tabitha pouted. She didn’t want to talk. Steve was stupid.

“Steve?” Natasha turned to stare up at him. “Bucky is gonna make sure I get home. There will be hell to pay if my best friend isn’t okay.”

Steve still had an unreadable expression on his face, but he nodded once in understanding, grasping Tabitha’s hand and leading her in the direction of the exit without a second glance.

Tabitha grabbed her phone tightly as Steve led her along and tried to bite his hand, digging her shoes into the carpet so she couldn’t be moved as easily but Steve just scoffed and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the club as she kicked her feet around like a petulant toddler. 

A big black SUV was double parked on the curb, the windscreen littered with parking tickets. Tabitha wondered how long Steve had been in the club, because judging from the tickets it must have been a considerable amount of time. Steve deposited her in the passengers seat before yanking the tickets off the car and throwing them onto the wet ground, getting into the car and starting the engine, the beast roaring to life as he sped off away from the club and all the people outside watching them.

Tabitha didn’t know where they were going but she had sobered up tremendously since the incident on the dancefloor, so she had a better bearing. The club was in Manhattan so they were still close by. She gripped onto the seatbelt and somehow managed to put it on, risking a glance in Steve’s direction with a bite of her lip. He still looked pissed. His jaw was set and there was a bulging vein on his forehead visible from his side profile, though his expression was completely blank. She suddenly felt bad, an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“You didn’t call,” She whispered pathetically, as if it would excuse her ridiculous behaviour for the evening. “I’m sorry.”

Steve didn’t say anything, he just drove down into an underground garage, waiting patiently as an electric double gate opened up before driving further and parking alongside a fleet of sports cars and SUV’s, each one more blacked out and intimidating than the last. Tabitha sat there in silence, fidgeting with her hands.

Steve, still silent, turned off the engine & exited the car. He continued to say nothing as he opened her car door, carrying her once again to an elevator. Tabitha didn’t kick this time, instead she was meek and complacent, so Steve put her down once they were in the elevator, pressing a few numbers before tapping the gold button at the top of the control panel. 

The elevator doors closed, and Tabitha wanted to shrink back and disappear. Steve stood beside her, stock still. The ride up in silence allowed Tabitha to think about how this whole situation even came about, and it was Steve’s fault for not messaging her. It made her suddenly angry, and she was still slightly tipsy as she turned to face Steve.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ping to an opulent penthouse with a beautiful view of the lit-up night. 

Steve took a step forward to exit the elevator and Tabitha gripped his sleeve, tugging at it.

“Steve!” Tabitha begged, pulling at his sleeve.

Steve turned and stared at her for a moment before stepping back into the elevator and crowding Tabitha in one of the corners. His body was pressed against hers, and he still had that stupid unreadable expression on his face and his eyes looked cold, lacking their usual warmth. She didn’t like it.

“I told you to be a good girl.” Steve said simply, as if he was speaking to a toddler. His jaw clenched once again as he looked down at her. Even in her ridiculously high heels she was still so small. “And you chose to disobey me?”

Tabitha frowned, shoving at Steve to put some space between them and taking her shoes off as she had decided that she wanted to throw them at him. She exited the elevator, into the foyer, waiting innocently until Steve walked out too so she could throw her shoes at him just like she had planned. 

Unfortunately, it was not executed as intended because Steve caught the pair of heels with ease, dropping them to the floor beside him and staring at her again with that stupid black stare. Tabitha groaned loudly, her hands in fists at her sides. She was not in the wrong here and Steve’s lack of emotion was not helping the situation.

“You didn’t fucking text me, asshole! You told me to wait! I waited! You stopped fucking texting me and I still waited. Then I have a shitty day and come home to hear you in the fucking background?!”

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, still unbothered as he stood there staring at her.

“So, don’t give me this shit about disobeying you!” Tabitha snarled as she carried on. “I am not your fucking property!”

Something in Steve’s expression changed, and he smirked, sauntering over to Tabitha and pressing her into the wall beside the elevator. His body a hard, hot line against hers, far less forgiving than his touches at the club.

“You think you’re not mine?” He murmured, cupping Tabitha’s face and gripping her chin just a little bit too tightly. Nowhere near enough force to cause a bruise, but enough for there to be an intentional bite of pain. “You think I wanted to see someone else’s hands all over this pretty little body?”

Steve looked down at Tabitha, raising his upper lip in a snarl.

“You think your pussy isn’t mine?”

Tabitha felt a familiar heat between her legs and she was really fucked up if she went from being so goddamn angry to horny, but she couldn’t deny how sexy it had been to see Steve so angry in the club. Tabitha reminded herself that an innocent man got hit thanks to her, but that didn’t do anything to dampen the feeling of horniness.

“Maybe…” She whispered softly, finally looking up at Steve through her eyelashes. He looked like he wanted to devour her alive, and she didn’t quite think that anyone had ever looked at her like this before. “Maybe you need to remind me who it belongs to.”

Steve’s expression was dark again, and he tugged Tabitha by her hand, leading her through the penthouse to his bedroom. His clothes were removed with ease, the $4000 suit laying in a mess on the floor and he stepped forward, ripping the dress off her body. It lay in two neat shreds on the floor (Tabitha would have complained, had she not purchased said dress on Steve’s dime) and Steve pushed Tabitha back so she was laying down on his bed on her back, yanking her underwear down her legs. Now was not the time for niceties.

Tabitha spread her legs as wide apart as she could, looking up at Steve. He looked like he was a starving man and she was a hot meal and fuck, she wanted him to devour her. He pushed her back, leaning down between her legs and breathing over her clit, the cool heat hitting her just right. 

She gasped loudly, unable to shove his head down there as his hands came up to pin her arms down onto the bed, his mouth on her pussy. Tabitha moaned loudly, tilting her head back and screwing her eyes shut. She’d been wet since she saw him in the club, she couldn’t deny it. 

Steve pulled away slightly, moving to kiss her knee before softly biting on the inside of her thighs, going back to breathe on her core before moving away to kiss and bite on her other leg. Tabitha moaned aloud, raising her hips only to have Steve wrap his hands around her waist and pin her down forcefully. She wanted to cry, she needed him.

“Please,” She babbled, unhooking her bra and throwing it aside so she could cup her breasts. “Please, Steve.”

Steve smirked, pulling away from her completely and sitting up on his knees. He shook his head, watching as she thumbed at her nipples.

“Oh no, baby. Only good girls get that.”

Tabitha looked at Steve, crying out softly as he squeezed both his hands that were still around her waist. He did it again, applying more pressure.

“I _am_ a good girl! I-I’m your good girl” She sobbed. “Please!”

“I don’t think you are right now,” Steve took his hands away, moving them up to pinch her nipples. “But I think my baby is sorry, isn’t she? If my baby says she’s sorry, I just might let her be a good girl for the night”

Tabitha bit her lip, gasping as Steve moved his hand up to cup her throat. The touch was so soft that she almost couldn’t feel it bar the warmth from his hands and she really was going to hell because she found herself getting turned on at the thought of Steve wrapping one of those beautifully large hands around her throat and squeezing. 

“Sorry!” She hoped she sounded as sincere as she felt, because she was sorry. This wasn’t how she planned her reunion with Steve, and she was fucking sorry. “I’m sorry!” 

Steve cupped her face, stroking her cheek with his index finger and staring down at her before leaning down to kiss her. It was filthy, he gripped her chin with one hand and all but plundered his tongue in and out of her mouth, all but using her for his own satisfaction it seemed. 

When Tabitha felt breathless from all the kissing Steve finally pulled away. He moved down to tease her breasts and nipples and then eventually made his way down. 

Steve kept her on the edge, fingering her and nibbling on her clit, alternating the nibbles with flat licks of his tongue & then flicks of the tip, and every time she was about to reach her orgasm he would stop, only to wait until she came back down so he could start the process all over again. He wanted to punish her and she knew it. 

At one point Tabitha found herself actually sobbing, her hands clawing at Steve’s arms that were pinning her down, begging for him to please, please let her cum. He just laughed, all dark and loud, pressed a kiss to her clit and carried on as before. The sadist.

Her thighs were shaking and her body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat when Steve finally put her out of her misery and licked at her clit, two fingers stuffed into her pussy and his thumb pressing against her asshole.

Tabitha came with a shout, her voice hoarse from all the begging and pleading and Steve sat up between her legs, a wild look on his face and his chin dripping with all of her juices. He let go of her hands and she surged forward, kissing him and tasting herself. 

Steve fucked her mouth with his tongue, rubbing their tongues together so she would taste herself and pinching her nipples. He pulled away eventually and stroked himself a few times, watching Tabitha.

“Get down.” he mumbled, turning her around and shoving her head down so he could enter her in one swift motion. Her back arched beautifully and he spanked her left cheek until it was bright red before moving to do the same to the right, alternating between grabbing and spanking at her cheeks.

Tabitha was moaning loudly, pressing her ass back with each stroke and matching Steve’s moments, her pussy hot and tight and just perfect in this position. Steve gripped the back of her hips painfully tight, fucking into her and wanting to see the bruises his hands would leave in the morning.

“Don’t fucking disobey me.” He hissed, burying himself to the hilt, his bare hips pressed against the swell of her ass. “You are mine!”

“You are mine. Mine, mine, mine!” Steve found himself repeating, whisper quiet, as he kept the brutal pace, his hips snapping repeatedly as he fucked her.

Steve kept the pace for what seemed like forever, never breaking the doggystyle position. He felt manic at that moment and he didn’t want to have to look her in the eyes. The feeling was new, he was never one to shy away. It was clear he lost all control whenever this beautiful girl was near and that thought allowed his orgasm to take him over the edge.

Steve pulled out quickly, painting her red ass cheeks with his seed. She was his, and she would learn this soon enough. 

The pair laid in silence for a few moments catching their breath before Steve pulled Tabitha in his arms, the gesture far too gentle given what the pair had just done.

“You’re no good for me, baby.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and holding her tightly against him.

They would need to have a conversation in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments and kudos are really appreciated and I thank you all for taking the time to leave them for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I've had a pretty shitty 24 hours so please keep me in your thoughts & uplift me. Much love, as always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

It was close to 1am when Tabitha finally drifted off to sleep in his arms, but Steve couldn’t do the same regardless of the beautiful woman in his embrace. When her breathing evened out and he was sure she was asleep he got up from the bed, pulling on his boxers and wiping her body down with a warm washcloth, trying to be as tender as he possibly could whilst wiping off the remnants of their night.

The penthouse was dark but the curtains were undone and the light from the streets below provided a warm glow, allowing Steve to walk to his study with ease in the dark.

Steve poured himself a finger of bourbon and took a seat in the dark room, sighing loudly. This was not the reunion he had planned for the pair, but since he heard Tabitha scream over the phone all of his plans had gone out of the window.

He had indeed returned to New York at the end of August, but his weapons associate, Tony Stark, had been kidnapped and Steve needed all hands on deck to locate and bring back the eccentric millionaire. 

Tony was his friend as much as his associate, and he owed it to Stark to bring him home and keep him safe going forward. On his safe return to Stark Towers, after a pretty decent bloodbath slash rescue project in Tijuana, Steve had no choice but to lay low. He’d told Clint to guard over Tony, with Sam and Bucky alternating the shifts too. Steve trusted those three the most and knew they wouldn’t let any harm come to Tony until he could return to New York and find another suitable candidate. 

Between all of this business, Steve had neglected to even pay attention to his phone. If he had, he would have seen all of Tabitha’s texts and would have had enough sense to at least check in with her.

Steve knocked back the drink and poured himself another.

He hadn’t realised who Bucky was on the phone too, and was speaking loudly in the background, talking to Tony about something after the paid had picked him up from his jet. Only too late did he realise that Natasha was on the other end of the call & that the phone must have been on speaker, because he could hear Tabitha. 

After Natasha had hung up the phone he’d tried to contact the pair, alternating calling both of their phones but there had been no answer. Shortly after, a credit card notification had popped up and Steve managed to trace the Uber that had been booked. He’d shown up to the club not long after the Uber had dropped the girls off and he must have spent close to two hours standing in a dark corner of the club, watching Tabitha drink and dance herself silly. 

He knew she was angry, he could tell from the attention she was trying to get from the rest of the people on the dancefloor, but nothing tipped him over the edge like seeing that man with his hands all over her, pulling her closer under the low lights. Rage had taken over him, and if he’d hadn’t just been laying low for the better part of the week he probably would have killed the man. 

Steve had killed for far less. 

He drank the second drink, and then a third. The bourbon slowing down all of his thoughts and making them fuzzy. His hands were shaking with the fourth and fifth drink, and at some point, the glass had been pushed away in favour of swigging straight from the expensive glass bottle. 

Steve wasn’t a good man, far from it, but he prided himself on keeping calm and collected regardless of the situation. He hadn’t shed a tear when his father was murdered in front him, nor when his mother was dying on a hospital bed, but Tabitha came along and caused more emotion to flow through him than ever before. It was clear that whenever she was around it was dangerous. He couldn’t bring himself to care, though, it was more of a passing thought than anything. 

He got up, padding back into the bedroom and looking down at Tabitha. She was wrapped in his covers, his pillow clutched in her arms. She looked angelic, and Steve didn’t think he’d ever be able to let her go.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, scratching at the back of his head. She was so upset, and she had been since he had found her tonight. She had been yelling at him, saying that she didn’t care, that she didn’t belong to him. That he couldn’t tell her what to do…she was right. She held all the power in her hands regarding the two of them, and she didn’t even realise. 

Steve knew he was now in too deep and it didn’t bother him. It was merely a drunken observation.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before gathering her back into his arms, resting back against the headboard as he held her close to him. The back to back drinks were making his vision fuzzy and Steve shut his eyes, allowing the alcohol to lull him to sleep.

*

Tabitha awoke to a pounding headache, her tongue feeling thick and heavy in her mouth. She sat up slowly, frowning at the soft pillows and covers around her on the large bed. Last night replayed in her mind and she groaned softly, sinking back into the fluffy cushions.

“Oh, baby.” Steve’s voice was warm and fond as he leant over the bed, a big glass of water and two little tablets in his hand. Gone was the angry demeanour from the night before. “Take these, you’ll feel better.”

Tabitha let out half a moan and reached for the tablets, washing them down with the entire glass of water before she burrowed herself back under the covers. Steve laughed fondly and shut the blackout curtains a little tighter, leaving her to sleep some more.

The next time Tabitha woke up it was because she smelled something delicious. Her stomach was grumbling and her tongue still felt heavy so she got up, reaching for Steve’s t-shirt that was on the chair by the bed and pulling it over her head then mulling around his wardrobe until she found boxes and slipped them on too. She rubbed at her eyes and made a face, her fingers stained black from leftover mascara.

The bedroom was huge and cream toned. The large bed in the middle surrounded by floor-to-ceiling windows that were currently blacked out, but she guessed behind them was the most beautiful views of New York. She found the ensuite with ease and of course the bathroom was huge, decorated in marble with gold accents. There was a large claw tub and a shower with far too many heads and knobs that she needed to get under, immediately. 

A stack of towels and washcloths, along with a fluffy white robe and packaged toothbrush lay on the counter and Tabitha immediately brushed her teeth twice, feeling much better when her mouth tasted of mint instead of alcohol and sleep. 

She used the toilet and took a quick shower, washing the leftover makeup off but making sure to not wet her hair. She did not have the effort to sort her hair this morning, but after rummaging around the bathroom cabinet she found a lone hairband and used it to tie her hair up in a neat bun. A shower cap would have been a better option, but beggars couldn’t be choosers in this case.

She felt more human after allowing the water to wash over her and Steve’s lemongrass scented shower gel had perked her up. Tabitha pulled on the boxers and bathrobe, tying it tight around her waist before she exited the room and walked out to the hallway. There had been no patience for a tour last night, so she found herself wandering around the large space, barefoot and content.

The place looked spotless, barely lived in, and there was a ridiculous number of bedrooms and bathrooms (not that she pried, most of the doors were half open anyway). Surely Steve didn’t live here alone?

Tabitha eventually did a full circle of the apartment and found herself in the kitchen, where Steve was opening half a dozen takeaway containers. She brightened up at the prospect of breakfast and took a plate from Steve in silence, loading it up with half of everything he had ordered. She took a seat on the dining table, practically inhaling all the food and then moaning softly once she was full, her head going down to rest against the table. It felt nice and cool.

Steve laughed and took a seat beside her, eating at a more humane pace. He’d noticed she’d taken mostly bacon, so he poked her lip with a strip and smiled widely as she opened her mouth to accept it.

“S’good,” She mumbled around the bacon, taking another piece from Steve’s plate before shutting her eyes once again. “I’m dead.”

“You are not dead.”

Steve dropped a kiss to her forehead and stood up, taking their dishes over to the dishwasher to load. He returned to the table with a tall glass of orange juice and placed it in front of Tabitha, flicking her shoulder so she could sit up and drink it.

She drank two glasses, and then half of a third.

“Okay, maybe not dying…”

Steve snorted and held out his hand, leading her to the balcony. It was nice and balmy outside and Tabitha was right, the view was amazing. She’d never seen New York like this before despite growing up in the concrete jungle her whole life. Steve led her over to the large sofa tucked by the fire pit and took a seat, letting her relax on his lap.

They were silent again for a while, Tabitha in his arms as Steve ran his fingers through her hair, she was breathing softly and it sounded like music to his ears. He tilted her head up and kissed her, resting his forehead against hers once they broke apart and licking the residual bacon grease from his lips.

“I’m sorry, Steve.” Her eyes were wide and brimmed with tears. Steve frowned and held her tightly. “I’m sorry for last night.”

Steve mad a sad sound and rubbed her back, willing the tears away.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stick to my plans. Work is…difficult, and time consuming. I’m not used to having other priorities.” He paused for a moment, clearing his throat & speaking lower. “You make me want to try, though. I have a strong will to want to be gentle when you are near me, and this is something new. I want to be gentle for you, Principessa.”

Tabitha looked up at him and sniffled, wiping her eyes on the fluffy material of the robe.

“I threw my shoes at you.”

Steve smiled widely.

“Your aim was terrible, and although the heel looked very sharp and pointy, they did no damage.”

Tabitha scowled at his matter-of-fact tone. 

“Tabitha?” Steve looked down at her with such fondness that she felt her heart clench. Either that, or she’d overdone it on the bacon. Maybe she _was_ dying. “Let me make it up to you?”

Tabitha simply nodded, pressing her face into Steve’s neck and taking in his scent as he once again stroked his fingers down her back.

It wasn’t frightening to her at all that she would give this man just about anything he wanted from her. If anything, it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are still unbelievable, it's nice to see so many of you enjoying this story! Much love, as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spoils his girl & has an unnecessary moment of panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for every comment and kudos, I appreciate you all taking the time to leave them for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Steve hadn’t seen Tabitha since yesterday morning and that was not by choice. Tonight was poker night with his friends and whilst he would have liked for Tabitha to be waiting at his Penthouse until he returned, he understood that was unfair. She was not his kept woman, regardless of how much he fantasized. He wanted to keep her close forever, but ultimately, she was free to do as she pleased. He knew she didn’t have work for the night and was happy to just hang out at her own apartment with her own friends. Judging by all the photos she had sent Steve of herself lounging on the sofa she was having a cosy night in.

Steve walked into the games room of Tony’s home, setting a case of beer on the bar that Sam and Clint were bickering by and leaning against the air hockey table so he could watch the pair.

“You are a _child_ , Clinton.”

Sam taunted, slapping the back of Clint’s neck with a rolled-up newspaper. Clint grabbed the newspaper from Sam’s hand and slapped him back with added force. 

“ _You’re_ the child,” Clint retorted. “ _And_ a virgin!”

Steve scowled at the pair, grabbing the newspaper and throwing it onto the bar before separating the duo and leading them over to the poker table in the corner of the room.

“You’re both children.” Steve said with a smirk, laughing as both their faces fell into the same pitiful expression. “And you ain’t virgins, you’re a goddamn married couple.”

They grumbled something in unison before taking a seat on either side of Steve, Bucky appearing a few minutes later and sitting across from them. He opened the silver briefcase in his hands and smiled, distributing the poker chips and cards with a familiar ease. 

The beers were uncapped and bowls of snacks were placed in the centre of the table as the boys warmed up, it had been too long since their last poker game. Tony had refused to join, instead choosing to spend his time holed down in his lab, so the boys had decided to play the game at Stark Towers, still wanting to keep an eye on Tony following on from the recent kidnapping.

“So, Cap,” Sam arranged his cards and looked over at Steve with a smile. “I heard you caused quite the scene outside 1Oak.”

Steve rolled his eyes, Sam was such a goddamn gossip.

“Don’t roll your eyes!” Sam said with a smirk. “It would have been on the local news if Clint hadn’t… _nicely_ asked them to remove the photos.”

“Oh, yeah, that must have been a slow day for them,” Clint laughed, rereading the headline out loud. “Raging man hauls scantily dressed woman out of club, disposes of NYPD parking tickets and drives off into the night.”

“I did not-” Steve frowned. “Rage and drive off into the night, I’m not Batman.”

Bucky snorted behind his cards, smiling sheepishly at Steve.

“Sorry Steve, but I can’t agree with you here. You were mad.” Bucky said as he turned to look at Sam and Clint. “He was big mad. Imagine if they knew what happened inside, ‘ole ham hocks punching away, Wreck It Ralph style.”

Steve scowled. Since when had everyone turned into such a gossip.

“This is probably why Tony didn’t want to join.” He said in a matter of fact tone, like the lone adult that he clearly was. “Who’d wanna play poker with a bunch of gossipers!”

Clint dramatically clutched his hand to his head and Sam gasped in mock shock, Bucky laughing loudly.

“Actually, I enjoy the gossip.” Tony said as he sauntered into the room, a smirk on his face and two bottles of scotch in one arm. “I get the ins and outs from Ole Tweedledee and Tweedledum without the looming stares or threats from the Cray Twins.”

Steve sighed loudly as Sam and Clint began to argue over who was Tweedledee and Tweedledum out of the two of them. At least they knew Steve and Bucky were the Cray Twins in this situation. 

*

“Your mother is calling!” Natasha yelled loudly from the kitchen, taking the chicken potpie out of the oven as carefully as she could without burning her fingers. The stupid oven gloves from the dollar store did nothing. “TABS, YOUR MOTHER IS CALLING!”

Tabitha groaned loudly and appeared in the kitchen, looking at her phone before turning it off. Natasha frowned, raising an eyebrow.

“Just for that,” Natasha stared. “She’s probably gonna ask for the Police to come and do a wellness check.”

Tabitha rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa, waiting for the pie to cool down so she could eat. Wanda had baked it for them and it had smelled delicious warming in the oven. She was hungry, and the pie had already taken twice as long to cook thanks to their ancient oven.

Ten minutes later, just as they were getting ready to serve the now warm pie, there was a knock on the apartment door. Tabitha frowned and looked at Nat, mouthing ‘NYPD?’

Natasha shrugged, serving herself a slice as Tabitha walked over to the door. There was no peephole, so she opened the door just enough to peer outside. 

There was a delivery driver dressed in black smiling widely and clutching half a dozen different black boxes, each one a different size, the only similarity was all the fancy designer names embossed atop each one in gold. Tabitha frowned as the driver called her name and thrust a clipboard and pen into her hands. She signed the paper absentmindedly, carrying the boxes with grace and plopping them onto the dining table next to the cooling pie.

Natasha put down the fork that was raised mid-bite to her lips, staring at the boxes and then Tabitha.

“Tabs, surely tips can’t have been that good lately?”

Tabitha picked up the envelope on top of the smallest box and opened it, reading the note inside.

_This is my start to amending things, baby. I hope you like it all._  
_-Steve._

“Oh wow.” Tabitha put the note down and stared at all the boxes. “Nat, you wanna help m-”

She looked up and laughed, Natasha was already attempting to open one of the boxes with a butter knife. The pair ate in silence, every few moments stopping to open another box before there was a small pile of designer goods for Tabitha, and what a haul it was. 

There was a Louis Vuitton Artsy MM bag in the classic monogram print with matching zippy wallet, a gold brass Saint Lauren charm bracelet, a pair of Balenciaga speed sneakers in her size (and Tabitha flushed at this, thinking Steve probably knew her shoe size thanks to the high heels she launched at his face that night…) and a ridiculously fluffy Balenciaga crewneck, perfect for the upcoming winter months. 

The last box was the smallest and there was no logo on it so Tabitha shook it by her ear, frowning when it made a strange noise. She opened the box and laughed loudly, it was a keychain of a turtle and it gave her a soft feeling of nostalgia in her stomach as she remembered the cement turtle statues littered around Steve’s Villa. Maybe one day he would take her back. 

“You know,” Natasha said as she wrapped the leftover pie in foil, placing it in the small fridge. “Steve stopped me when I was leaving the office last week.”

Tabitha raised an eyebrow, putting the turtle keychain back into the box and clearing up the trash she had made.

“He apologised to me, for how he behaved at the club.” Natasha snorted. “I don’t think any one of your exes ever apologised to me, let alone you?”

“He’s ridiculous.” Tabitha sighed softly, thinking of her dreamy hunk.

“He’s a good guy,” Natasha smiled warmly, nudging Tabitha’s shoulder with her own. “I think a little frayed around the edges, but aren’t we all?”

Tabitha nodded, hugging her best friend tightly.

“All I’m gonna say is thanks for having a fuck buddy in Moscow.”

Natasha snorted. Bucky was fun and had helped her out a ridiculous amount in Moscow as she sped through her Communications degree. It felt like far longer than it had been.

“And to think, you didn’t even want me to go in the first place!”

“Only because I would miss you! It was solely for all my own selfish reasons.” 

Tabitha said with a pout, sitting herself on the sofa and turning on the TV. Nat joined her, and the pair watched some re-runs of Everybody Loves Raymond before parting ways for the night. Natasha was going to go out quickly to see Wanda and promised to return soon, so Tabitha took all her new gifts into her room, arranging them as nicely as she could before she turned her phone back on and sent Steve a photo of them, thanking him for the presents. 

He didn’t reply but that was fine, he’d told Tabitha it was poker night with the boys and she definitely didn’t want to encroach. She groaned when she noticed 5 missed calls from her mum as well as a few frantic texts for good measure. She sent a quick ‘busy, working’ text to her mum and then turned the phone on silent, stuffing it under her pillows for good measure.

She forgot about her phone for the rest of the evening and unfortunately, this meant that she missed Steve’s calls later on in the evening, and Tabitha went to bed innocent to the fact that Steve was racing from Stark Towers to her apartment, the poor man worried with every worst thought as to why Tabitha wouldn’t be answering her phone when she always had it close by. He had received her thank you text, but nothing since then, and several hours had passed. All of his messages were delivering but had not been read, and Steve was concerned.

Bucky had gone along with Steve in an attempt to calm the man down and he rolled his eyes, taking the binoculars that had magically appeared from Steve’s hands. They were parked across the apartment complex and although the curtains to the girls’ apartment were closed, Steve still wanted to use the binoculars for some unknown reason.

“You creep, why didn’t you just ask me to text Natasha?” Bucky held up the phone in Steve’s face, reading the message out loud. “She’s in her room, probably asleep. Turned her phone off cause her mum was bugging her, it’s probably silent.”

Steve sighed loudly, leaning back in the seat and running his fingers through his hair. He’d been worried the entire drive over, overtaking every vehicle and at one point even driving up the sidewalk on side streets. He was lucky more than half of the NYPD were on his payroll otherwise they wouldn’t have turned a blind eye as easily as they always did.

“Just go up there,” Bucky rolled his eyes again. “You’re clearly not gonna stop thinking until you do.”

“You good to drive home?” Steve mumbled, already out of the car as he asked.

Bucky snorted.

“Yes, Cap, I’m fine. I’m gonna go back to Stark Towers and see what the gossip is.”

Steve sighed and shut the car door, motioning for Bucky to leave as he opened the door to the apartment complex. It wasn’t secure, and the building wasn’t in the nicest area, so he didn’t know how to feel about that. He walked up the steps to the girl’s apartment and knocked on the door. There was shuffling and then Natasha opened the door, letting Steve in with a wave before she locked the front door and retreated to her bedroom.

Steve took off his shoes and draped his jacket over the sofa, quietly entering Tabitha’s room, carefully closing the door behind himself and stripping down to his underwear. He lifted the covers and got under them, pulling Tabitha close as she opened her eyes slowly. She was still asleep, all soft and pliant in a pair of patterned pyjamas. 

“Steve?” She mumbled, yawning and pulling him closer. 

“Sleep.” Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling up at the ceiling, relieved that she was safe and sound, in her bed as promised. “I’m not going anywhere.”

That was the truth. Steve didn’t want to go anywhere else, not when he was squished up with Tabitha on her single bed, sharing her faded Minnie Mouse covers that smelled like fresh linen & her perfume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. With love, until the next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of bliss between Steve and Tabitha.

Tabitha awoke to Steve’s large hands rubbing her legs from the ankles to the thighs, sweeping up and down in firm, sure strokes. She moaned softly and stretched out, loving the sensation of his calloused hands against her smooth skin. Steve moved his hands up to cup her ass, squeezing softly at the flesh. He always thought of himself as a breast man but there was something about the jiggle and give of Tabitha’s backside that turned him on.

“I thought-” Tabitha started, covering her mouth as she yawned. “That you got into bed with me. Didn’t feel like a dream…” 

She rubbed at her eyes, opening them slowly as it took a moment to adjust to the natural light filtering into the room. She looked over at Steve, marvelling at the sight of him, shirtless and hair all sleep mussed. She knew her bed was small and cramped, but when he was looking at her like she hung the moon and stars she didn’t really think she wanted him anywhere else. Except possibly in his own bed, which was way huger and more comfortable. That was an acceptable trade off, as long as they were together.

Steve leant down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You dream about me often, baby?” He asked, a soft smile on his lips. 

He propped himself up one elbow, resting his chin on his hand and laying on his side as he looked at Tabitha, waiting patiently for her answer. She looked so angelic when she first woke up and he marvelled at the sight of her usually silky straight hair now in a thick mess of curls. He wondered if this was the natural state of her hair, and if it was, why she didn’t show it off more often. 

“Not telling.”

Tabitha said as she pulled him down for a kiss, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as he pressed her into the mattress with his thick, warm frame. One hand dipped down to her panties and Steve pushed the lace fabric aside, stroking her folds. He could feel how warm and wet she was already, and he couldn’t wait to bury himself inside her.

“Oh, Steve.” Tabitha gasped as he spread her wetness around her folds before sliding a thick finger into her hole. “Yes.”

Tabitha moaned softly, letting her legs splay open as she wrapped her arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him down, kissing him again as he fingered her. He pumped one finger in and out of her hole at a lazy pace, smirking when he heard the tell tale signs of her wetness and using his thumb to circle around her clit, making sure to touch all around the bundle of nerves but not stroke over it. Tabitha pulled away from the kiss and made sure he was watching as she made a show of licking her hand, reaching down to wrap it around his dick and jerk him off.

She played with the head of his penis, squeezing gently before moving her hand down and taking his firm length in her hand, pumping and twisting before moving down to fondle his balls, stroking them softly.

Steve groaned and leaned down to kiss her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth whilst his thumb played with the other. He eventually took himself in his hands and lined himself up with Tabitha, pressing into her slowly and groaning lowly as he did. She opened up for him beautifully and he pressed into the hilt, his hipbones flush with hers.

They had slow morning sex and traded open mouthed kisses as they did, her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders, gripping tight as he gave her slow, deep strokes. Steve pulled out only once to make a mess all over Tabitha’s chest, hissing loudly as he came all over her beautiful brown nipples. 

After a half hour of laying in their own filth, Steve carried Tabitha to the bathroom and the pair showered together, sharing the hot water between them. The small tub & shower combination in the bathroom wasn’t as luxurious or accommodating as the one in Steve’s penthouse but it got the job done.

After drying each other off, Tabitha made Steve pancakes and he sat her on his lap, feeding her bites in between eating himself. Once the breakfast was finished the pair moved to the sofa, a large blanket shared between them as Steve pulled Tabitha close, nosing behind her ear before dropping a kiss to her earlobe.

“Let me take you away this weekend,” He whispered into her ear. “Please?”

Tabitha raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Steve, putting some distance between them. Steve just smiled, closing the gap between them pulling her towards him for another kiss.

“Please.” He repeated again, not used to having to say anything more than once.

“Where do you want to go?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Steve leant down for a kiss. “Do you trust me?”

Tabitha smiled and nodded instantly with no hesitation; she had no reason not to trust him. Steve cupped her face and pulled her down for another kiss, the couple making out lazily as the day went by.

*

Some days started off great and went to shit by the time the sun set. For Tabitha, today was one of those days. The morning had been spent with Steve and he had left around midday as Tabitha had work, and work was boring. Tabitha must have had an attitude all night (it was probably her shoes, she’d grabbed a pair of heeled boots that were too pointy and tight, squishing her toes) because she barely received any tips and also accidentally tipped over two bottles en-route to a booth. 

Rami had taken pity on her and sent her home early, she had the weekend off anyway (which was perfect, seeing as Steve wanted to whisk her away somewhere) so it wasn’t too much trouble. He also only docked one bottle from her pay instead of the two she had wasted. Good man.

Seeing as Tabitha had time to spare, she stopped at one of the fancier nail salons in her neighbourhood and treated herself to a mani-pedi, choosing white nail polish on her toenails and a simple French manicure on her nails. The massaging chair felt good on her back and the foot spa eased some of the ache from her shoes. It had been too long since she had pampered herself, and this was definitely something she could get used to.

She’d planned to spend the night at Steve’s so had packed two small suitcases after Steve had left, leaving them by her front door. She stopped home to check in with Natasha and the pair chatted as Tabitha waited for her Uber. When the car arrived, she hauled her suitcases into the awaiting Uber and then stopped at the Levain Bakery on Amsterdam Avenue so she could buy a big box of fresh cookies. They were about to close but she’d ordered for pick-up in the Uber so there was a worker waiting at the door for her.

A dozen assorted cookies at close to $70 dollars sounded ridiculous, and was ridiculous, but with Steve’s card connected to her Apple pay she had no second thoughts. She ordered & paid for another half dozen to be delivered to Natasha in the morning, she knew how much Nat liked the peanut butter double chocolate cookies.

The uber driver had waited and drove her the short route from the bakery to Steve’s and even helped with her bags. She opened up the Uber app and left him a tip, stepping into the apartment foyer as the doorman took her suitcases, helping her into the elevator. It felt nice to tip with ease and she knew first-hand just how helpful a good tip was seeing as she lived on them. Tabitha opened the box and all but forced the doorman to take a cookie as a thank you.

Once safe in Steve’s penthouse, she’d left the suitcases in the open hallway and dropped her handbag on the kitchen counter, washing her hands before taking a seat by the kitchen island and eating one of the hefty cookies in silence. There were a few pieces of paper scattered around the countertop and curiosity took over as Tabitha gathered them all together and took a look.

The headed paper was heavy, a star logo and the words ‘Shield Logistics’ printed on the top. It seemed like a boring invoice for something, and at the bottom right was Steve’s signature. Steven G Rogers, huh, Tabitha realised she didn’t know Steve’s full name this entire time. It was an old man name anyway and she figured his middle name must have been Gregory.

Tabitha thought she was alone, but Bucky suddenly appeared from around the corner and spooked her, causing Tabitha to scream and jump, the papers in her hand flung in his direction as she panicked. 

Bucky picked up the papers and started laughing loudly, a ridiculous grin on his face.

“I’m sorry!” He laughed again. “I didn’t realise you were here, I thought Steve was back.”

Tabitha rolled her eyes as he carried on snickering and motioned to the open cookie box.

“They’re good, Bucky. Have one!”

Bucky was intrigued by the heavy looking cookies so he did take one, sitting down next to Tabitha so he could eat. The pair hadn’t really had a chance to talk much up until this point, so there was an awkward silence filled with only the sounds of eating until Bucky finally spoke.

“So why’d you fling the papers at me?”

“Fight or flight response, I guess. Someone suddenly appears, I fling whatever is close by at them and run.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“I thought it’s cause you were snooping.” He said with a smirk.

“I was not!” Tabitha gasped. “They’re boring papers anyway. What even is Shield Logistics?”

One cookie wasn’t enough, it never was, so Tabitha split another and passed half to Bucky. He clearly had a sweet tooth because he accepted it happily with a thank you.

“It’s Steve’s company, the one we all work for. Cargo and freight. Thought you would have known by now?”

It was Tabitha’s turn to laugh.

“Bucky,” She said. “In case you haven’t noticed we don’t really have time for conversation.”

Bucky snorted, nodding his head.

“With the way he makes gooey eyes at you I was thinking the same.”

“It makes sense, though. Steve has way too much disposable income. I can’t get over all the cars in the garage.” Tabitha said as she shrugged. “I thought he was a drug dealer, no lie. Either that or some other shady shit.”

Bucky suddenly had a constipated look on his face and shoved the rest of the cookie half into his mouth, standing up from the kitchen island as he did. The elevator pinged and Steve stepped out, dressed in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt that was clinging to his chest. 

Tabitha bit her lip; he even looked sexy when he was exercising. Life was unfair for some.

Steve stood still, giving Bucky a strange look, the pair communications with their eyebrows before Bucky said his goodbyes and left. Steve jogged over to Tabitha, kissing her on the mouth and grabbing himself a water bottle from the fridge.

“I didn’t realise you were gonna be here early, I thought I had time for a few more miles.” He said in an apologetic tone.

Tabitha waved her hand signalling it was fine, pointing to the cookie box.

“Help yourself, undo all that exercise. I only just got here too. Bucky was telling me about your boring company.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, downing half the bottle.

“Boring?”

“Yep! Boring!” Tabitha snorted. “I mean I told him, it’s better than my guess which is you were a drug dealer, or something else just as shady. The blacked out SUV’s aren’t exactly for everyday law abiding citizens.”

Steve laughed loudly, tipping his head back and wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

“I like the cars. Gives me an air of mystery, don’t you think?”

“Speaking of mystery!” Tabitha pouted. “When do I find out where we’re going?”

Steve smiled.

“When we get there. Come on, only tonight left! You can be a good girl and wait, can’t you?”

Tabitha pouted even harder, sticking her bottom lip out as Steve grabbed an oatmeal raisin cookie. Of course, he would pick the worst cookie, and Tabitha was glad she had only ordered 2 of them. Old man Rogers could have them both.

Steve left Tabitha to her own devices as he showered and to ensure that she ate dinner as opposed to feasting on any more of the cookies Tabitha decided to order in some dinner, a whole rotisserie chicken and a ridiculous number of sides from Poulet Sans Tete. 

The pair ate out on the rooftop terrace, sipping on iced tea that Tabitha had spiked with fresh lemon and vodka. The sun was setting and Tabitha was pleasantly stuffed full of chicken, potatoes & roasted corn salad as well as slightly tipsy from the drinks. 

They had tidied the dinner mess in unison and then retreated to Steve’s living room, curling up on the sofa with Steve flipping through the channels. Tabitha was sat next to him and she turned to face him, resting her feet on his lap and poking his thigh with her toe. Steve took the hint and wrapped his large hand around her foot, squeezing the aching muscles. Tabitha moaned softly and leant back, allowing the comfortable sofa to engulf her.

Steve pinched her big toe softly, laughing as she jabbed him in the side with her other foot.

“You painted your toenails?”

“Left work early, got a mani-pedi.” She smiled. “You like?”

Steve nodded, continuing to rub her feet as he passed her the remote. She switched over to the apps and downloaded Disney+, logging in with her details and choosing Hocus Pocus. Steve smiled, pulling her closer and rubbing her other foot.

“I like this one.” He mumbled, looking at the large TV screen. “Bucky’s sister used to make us watch it all the time when we were younger.”

“It’s like mine and Nat’s Halloween tradition. We make those Pillsbury pumpkin sugar cookies, watch Hocus Pocus and then hit up whatever party our friends are at. The secret is that we take a Ziploc bag full of the cookies so we have something to eat on the way home.”

Steve smiled.

“That makes sense,” He said as he began rubbing Tabitha’s calves. “That night in Sicily, the night we first met,” His smile was fond as he lifted her leg, pressing a kiss to her ankle. “When we left the club in my car, you were mumbling to yourself asking me if I had any food in the car.”

Tabitha blushed.

“I stay hungry, Steve, and the liquor brings it out of me.”

“You do have an insatiable appetite, and I don’t just mean food.” Steve said with a smirk, grabbing Tabitha and pulling her onto his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe that so many of you are enjoying the story. I just wanted to say thank you, truly, for every comment and kudos. It means so much to me. 
> 
> As mentioned on one of my other stories, I've been going through an incredibly hard time recently and to just have the escape by writing for you all is a blessing.
> 
> Much love, as always. x


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair head off on their weekend vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe there will be another 6-9 chapters of Principessa, and whilst there is no major character death in this tale I don't think many of you will be too happy with the ending, sorry! Please just enjoy this chapter, however! :)

Bucky liked Tabitha. She was a nice girl, kept to herself & truth be told what cemented his respect for her was the moment he found her trying to make Steve jealous at 1Oak. She didn’t seem to take any of his shit (just like Bucky) and it was a refreshing change. Steve needed someone like her, and his best friend really was enamoured. It was nice to see Steve have some happiness in his life.

That’s how Bucky found himself in this situation, sat on Steve’s desk in his study, sorting through and signing a whole stack of invoices as Steve barked out orders on the phone to Clint.

Steve was agitated, clearly, he was used to always having the control and he trusted Bucky completely but when he dealt with things himself it brought a different sense of relief. He’d asked to take Tabitha away, though, so he had no choice but to pass along what he could to Bucky during the few days he would be gone.

“Barnes, you call me if anything goes wrong, okay?” Steve hissed. “Even if you have an inkling, a bad feeling, you call me. Anytime. If I can’t be reached, you call Clint or Sam.”

“Steve, relax.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “You think it’s not gonna raise suspicion if you spend your vacation on edge?”

Steve sighed and shook his head. Bucky was right.

“Cap, we’re your best friends. We might be a terrible bunch, but we’ve never once given you any reason to not trust us, right?” Bucky stared at Steve. “Right?”

“I’m sorry, Buck. You’re right”

Tabitha knocked on the closed door, waiting for a moment before opening it and poking her head inside, smiling at the pair, totally oblivious to their previous conversation.

“Steve, the intercom rang. There’s a delivery for you downstairs?”

Steve smiled widely, he’d totally forgotten about the gift Tony had promised him. He was curious as to what it could be and it would clearly be something expensive seeing as Tony seemed to be allergic to anything that wasn’t.

Bucky smirked, knowing full well what the gift was seeing as he’d helped Tony with it. He waved the pair off to the elevator and went back to the study. He had a lot to micro-manage until Steve returned. On the plus side, Clint and Sam would be tailing Steve all weekend so Bucky wouldn’t have to worry about their incessant squabbling. 

“So what did you get?” Tabitha asked as she followed Steve into the elevator. He pressed a button on the control panel, the elevator moving swiftly to take them down into his garage.

“My business associate, Tony, he got me something apparently.”

Steve looked adorable as he pondered over what it could be and Tabitha couldn’t help but squeeze his bicep, smiling up at him. The pair left their luggage inside the elevator as they stepped out, both curious to see what it could be. 

Tabitha stood there wide eyed and Steve laughed.

In the middle of the garage, nestled beside the already impressive (and expensive) car collection was a Lamborghini Urus, complete with an over the top bright red bow on the windshield. Tabitha knew the hefty price tag that came with Lamb’s and the car fit in perfectly with the rest of Steve’s collection. Every now and again she genuinely forgot how ridiculously rich Steve was. Stupid, genuine, sincere man. It was his own fault for being so nice.

The car was shiny and sleek, polished to perfection and clearly brand new. It was completely blacked out, the paint a shade of midnight black and the windows partially tinted; the only splash of colour on the car was the red, white and blue painted brake calipers. _How patriotic._

The car looked like a black panther, and Steve looked perfect next to it, just like the car was made for him. He opened the doors like a kid in a candy store and spent the next ten minutes pressing every button he could. Tabitha watched with a small smile on her face. Seriously, Steve was extra adorable when he was this happy. She would have to do something to see him smile like that again, something less extravagant clearly. Not everyone was rich and buff.

“You have some good friends, Rogers.” Tabitha plucked a card off the dashboard, it read ‘Currently the only one in New York, enjoy!’ and she showed it to Steve, taking the bow off too and putting it on the back seat.

“Tony...is crazy!” Steve laughed again, carrying the bags over to the boot and placing them in. “In the best of ways. He’s helped me and Buck out since day one, we still work together. Our office is in Stark Towers and everything.”

Tabitha raised an eyebrow, it sounded fancy.

“Come on baby, I’m sorry I’ve had you waiting.” 

Steve cupped Tabitha’s face, kissing her nice and slow before helping her into the car. Tabitha put on her seatbelt and looked around, enjoying the smell of new car and leather. The interior was insane, all shiny controls and plush seating. She wondered again where they would be going. The car was so comfortable she didn’t think she had a problem with any length of journey.

Steve took a seat in the drivers side, pressing a red button between them and willing the engine to roar to life. It took him a few more minutes to get his bearings with how the vehicle worked and where all the correct buttons were, but once he did he was good to go, inching forward and waiting for the electronic double gates to swing open.

Tabitha felt grateful for the mild tint on the windows because as soon as they peeled out of the underground car park, all eyes seemed to be on them. People were stopping and staring, some even pulling out their phones to snap a photo. 

It felt odd, and she was grateful once they picked up speed and got away from the rush. The car was way too giant for New York, and she snorted because Steve was the same.

Steve was heading in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge and her suspicions confirmed this once he merged onto it. They didn’t stay on it for long, Steve weaving through the traffic with ease although Tabitha thought he was only able to get away with it seeing as even the people in the cars wanted to stare at his.

Steve was glad in this moment that Tabitha wasn’t as observant as he was seeing as he had Sam and Clint tailing them. Their destination was a safe one, but Steve could never take the risk. Most nights Sam was at the club Tabitha worked at too, making sure nobody was getting too close to his boss’ woman. Again, Steve was glad that she seemed to trust him unconditionally. He hoped it worked in his favour forever. 

“Where are we going?” Tabitha wondered out loud, grabbing her handbag from the back seat and placing it on her lap, opening it up and grabbing a small toiletries bag, opening that up too.

“You’ve been a good girl, so I’ll tell you.” Steve smirked, leaning across to grip her thigh in one hand, squeezing softly. “We’re going to the Hamptons. Southampton. It’ll take about three hours, give or take the traffic.”

Tabitha smiled, relieved that she had made sure to pack a number of bikinis and dresses.

“If you tell me you have a house there too I might internally combust.”

“Not in the new car?” He mock chided, a small smile on his face.

“Okay, no combusting in the car.” Tabitha held up a Ziploc bag that contained some pre-rolled joints. “But what about some weed?”

Steve shrugged, not really minding. He smoked the occasional joint, usually alongside a cigar, but it was pretty rare as he preferred to keep his wits about him and stay away from anything, choosing liquor instead. He’d done enough drug taking in his youth, remembering fondly all the times he’d pooled his money together with Sam to buy a bag dime bag. It never hit him too bad and he could handle it well other than the occasional need for munchies which sometimes took over.

“Sure, baby.”

Tabitha rolled down the passenger window slightly to allow some air flow (still not believing he was happy with her smoking in his brand new, stupidly overpriced vehicle, not that she would say anything), placing the joint between her lips and lighting the tip with a bright pink Bic. 

The familiar heavy scent moved around the car before slipping out of the window with ease and she took a few more puffs before passing it to Steve, allowing Steve to do the same before he passed it back to her.

The pair smoked the joint in peace, Tabitha fiddling with the radio as Steve drove them along the I-278 before merging onto the I-495. After settling on a radio playing old school hip-hop Tabitha pulled out a bag of sour skittles from her handbag and the pair shared that too, stopping when the bag was done at a gas station to get some more road trip snacks & fill up the car.

“For the price of this thing, it should have had a full tank.” Tabitha mumbled at Steve before walking into the small convenience store attached to the gas station. 

She had been standing in the chips aisle for what seemed like forever, her red eyes darting between the Cheetos popcorn or Takis. Steve checked in with Sam and Clint who had stopped across the road before heading into the store to locate Tabitha. He found her with both bags of chips in her hands and got her both, as well as an impressive amount of candy and a selection of drinks that he had picked up along the way.

“I now remember why I don’t smoke weed.” Steve said with a snort, leaning over the centre console to grab another Twizzler once they were back in the car. “Munchies.”

Tabitha laughed loudly, a handful of Cheetos popcorn raised to her mouth. She was going to get Cheeto dust everywhere and she didn’t even care, too brave from what she had smoked. It made her remember one particular memory and she burst out laughing.

“Steve, oh my god. This one time,” She kept laughing and it made Steve laugh in turn. “This one time me and Nat both got fired on the same day, so I was like fuck it and I got Tasha to smoke. She has only ever smoked that one time. We went to go see a movie, wore these oversized hoodies and everything so we could sneak food in. The only thing that was playing during the day was Hotel Transylvania so we sat there surrounded by adults with their children, stinking of weed and sharing the food we had snuck in. Pretty sure we had Mcnuggets with the sauce tubs too…”

Steve chewed on another twizzler, making sure he was just above the speed limit before looking at Tabitha. She had stopped laughing and was pouting instead.

“We still can’t go into the Concourse cinema in the Bronx. Pretty sure we are banned for life, red-eyed polaroids on the wall and everything.”

It was Steve’s turn to laugh.

*

Having set off relatively early and with Steve driving his new car like the beast it was, the pair arrived in just under 2 1/2 hours, lucky that they had missed any potential traffic. The drive had been easy enough, Steve and Tabitha conversing, sharing jokes and stories as well as the snacks. 

Tabitha had fallen asleep close to their arrival, and Steve tapped her shoulder to wake her up just as the electric gates to the property opened and he turned into the sandstone driveway, parking in front of the home. She woke up with ease and smiled brightly, quickly getting out of the car so she could stare up at the home in wonder.

It was huge, a mansion of epic scales with what appeared to be a smaller house beside it, a huge drive-up driveway and even a tennis court. The land was sprawling, the mansion must have been surrounded by acres of greenery and there was a pool and pool house in the back. A black truck was parked in front of the smaller house, signalling Sam and Clint had arrived just before Steve. They knew to give Steve his privacy.

Bucky loved it here (and if he hadn’t been taking care of business with Tony, he would have been the one to chaperone) and the ongoing joke was that when him and Steve were old and retired, they would both live here, together forever. There was more than enough room for Tabitha, Steve thought as he came up behind her and hugged her tight, leaning down to softly bite at the side of her neck as he whispered into her ear.

“The smaller house is occupied whilst we are here, but don’t worry. Privacy is respected.” Steve turned Tabitha around and kissed her again. “Now come on, let me give you the tour! There’s a lot.” 

Tabitha looked over in the direction of the pool house and nodded before running up the steps onto the porch, unlocking the door and waiting as Steve took the bags in and locked up his car. Steve put the bags down in the front entryway and took her hand, the pair taking their shoes off before he showed her around. On a Segway. Because the mansion really was that huge to warrant a tour on one. The entire house smelled beautiful, like freshly baked goods & vanilla, and Tabitha was torn between loving this home or Steve’s home in Italy more.

“This place is ridiculous. In a good way! I mean who else has an entire floor for a home gym, steam room, movie theatre and a bowling alley?!” Tabitha rounded the corner to the kitchen once the tour ended, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and turning to look at Steve who had walked up behind her. “It’s like whenever you want a house it has to be extravagant, ridiculously so. If I hadn’t seen, touched, sucked on and had your massive dong inside me I would think you were overcompensating.” 

Steve laughed loudly, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. He was dressed the most casually Tabitha had ever seen him, in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that clung to his biceps, stretched deliciously taught over his muscles. The man could go down in history as the perfect specimen of man, honestly.

“’I’ve worked hard for it all.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders, snorting. “I like nice things.”

“I like you.” Tabitha said, mustering up as much sincerity in those words as she could. She avoided eye contact and instead chose to fiddle with the plastic label on the bottle.

“I like you too, baby.” Steve said just as sincerely, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close for an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful Hamptons mansion can be viewed here: https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-1183-tqgcyn/9-olde-towne-lane-southampton-southampton-ny-11968
> 
> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated and cherished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend away leads to Steve confronting his own feelings for Tabitha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how incredibly long it has taken me to update. The last few months of 2020 were immensely difficult but I somehow managed to get through it. Hoping 2021 is kinder to us all, and that you enjoy this chapter!

There were a lot of nice things in Tabitha’s life, and plenty of things that brought her joy. For example, whenever a piece of clothing flattered her just right, a free drink or two when she was out, or a great tip after a long night on her feet at work. Warm towels after a long shower during the winter, winged eyeliner that looked perfect on her first try…all these things were little joys in her life, and she appreciated whenever these things happened but recently nothing brought her more joy than Steve Rogers, or more importantly, his dick. 

In the back of her mind, Tabitha could admit to herself that she was torn between which she loved more, and it wasn’t even her fault that she was in this predicament in the first place, nor that she had an admiration for below Steve’s belt when he was doing just what he was doing right now and attempting to screw her senseless. 

_Stupid, sexy man._

It was all his fault and none of the blame could fall on her. Since she had met Steve, her life had been a whirlwind of new emotions and experiences which Tabitha had initially tried to shy away from, but now she accepted them with ease and also accepted that Steve was an enigma although he seemed to be slowly opening up the more time the pair spent together. 

The first night at the Hamptons home had been quiet, Steve and Tabitha choosing to eat their dinner in the movie theatre whilst watching Netflix after an afternoon of lounging around the pool. The day had been tiring for both and with the first night approaching they went to bed at a reasonable time and slept in the next morning. 

Steve had woken up to Tabitha’s warm mouth on his dick and it didn’t take a lot for him to shoot down her throat, holding her face tightly as he came down from his morning orgasm, a look of pure love on his face. He wanted to return the favour and press her into the mattress, but instead Tabitha undressed herself slowly, giving Steve a show, and sauntered into the en-suite master bathroom, Steve quickly stripping down and following behind her without a moment to waste.

The large showerhead was beating warm water down on the pair, Tabitha with her bare back pressed against the inner glass of the shower cubicle, her legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and her arms above her head, palms up as she moaned loudly. Steve’s hands effortlessly gripped onto Tabitha as he slowly sunk into the heat of her core, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he pressed further, fuelled by look of desire on Tabitha’s face as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Now was not the time for teasing touches and drawn-out glances.

“My good girl likes that, doesn’t she?” He murmured as he made eye contact. He wanted to capture the look she was giving him on paper, his fingers itching for some charcoal, but he settled for burning the memory into his brain for the time being. “Yes she does.”

There was silence for a moment with no noise other than the water beating onto the tiled floor and Tabitha’s gasps, Steve peppering kisses to Tabitha’s chest and upwards in a path to below her earlobe as he flexed with each stroke in and out, Tabitha crying out against his skin and begging for more. Nothing brought Steve more joy than to have her pliable and naked, ready and dripping, yearning for him and ready to take all he could offer. And he could offer a lot, Tabitha was already well aware of this.

One hand reached up to grasp her breast, thumbing the nipple as he watched it harden. He kept a slow, brutal pace, gasping himself when he felt a new wave of wetness over his member.

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” He mumbled as his fingers moved down to hold her lips open, tracing a finger around her stretched out hole as he carried on fucking into her. “You like me fucking you, baby?”

“Yes!” Tabitha cried out, her head tilting back as she stared at the ceiling, her vision going blurry as Steve just kept sinking in, deeper and deeper. It felt like his hands were everywhere at once and it drove her crazy “Steve, sweet fuck. Keep fucking me.”

“Yeah, I fuckin’ will, doll.” 

That was his plan, to keep fucking her, to bring her all the way to the edge to only bring her back, but the tightness and wetness, the warmth from Tabitha was too much and so he pulled out and dropped to his knees, jerking himself off as put his mouth on her and brought her to two orgasms, his own mixing with the water and draining away. Stamina usually came to Steve with ease, but there was something that intoxicated his senses whenever Tabitha was nearby. 

Tabitha collapsed back, completely boneless and swimming in endorphins as Steve got up and caught her with a laugh, holding her close as they stepped under the water to rinse themselves off. The shower was brief seeing as the pair had already gotten clean before they reached the point where they couldn’t keep their hands off one another so Steve carried Tabitha out of the cubicle, gently putting her down on the bathmat and passing her a towel. 

There was silence again as they both dried themselves off and Tabitha decided to forego clothing, instead tugging on Steve’s hand and walking out of the bathroom back into the bedroom where the pair tumbled into bed, Steve pulling Tabitha closer and tucking a piece of her damp hair behind her ear. She looked at him with a soft, private smile on her face and he rested his thumb on her chin, surging forward to kiss her senseless.

“You drive me crazy,” He whispered in the room. “You really do.”

“Tell me about it.” Tabitha said with a giggle, sliding closer to Steve under the covers and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Cuddle, then breakfast?”

“Of course, baby.” 

Steve sat up in bed with his back against the headboard as Tabitha sat on his lap facing him, her cheek resting against his chest and her arms falling to her sides as Steve played with her damp locks, teasing the curls in between his fingers. In that moment, in the quiet bedroom of his parents’ old home, oh how he longed for his parents to still be around so he could have introduced them to Tabitha. 

He played out the meeting in his head, knowing full well that his dad would have loved how much of a pintsize firecracker Tabitha was, and his mum would have appreciated how much care she took of Steve on her own accord. He smiled to himself, imaging his mum and dad and how they would have certainly admonished him for being anything less than a gentleman to Tabitha, like he was anything but. His dad would remind him how he needed to always take care of his woman, and his mum would have scoffed and rolled her eyes but smile endearingly anyway.

He didn’t realise he must have dazed off nor that Tabitha was watching him until he felt her soft hands on his cheeks, pulling his face down to look at her and bring him back to reality.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked softly, still cupping his face. She looked concerned, her eyebrows dipping in the middle. “Looks wistful.”

Steve shook his head quickly, moving his hands to wrap around Tabitha’s naked waist and squeezing softly in reassurance as he pulled her closer. He wanted to stop her train of thought immediately.

“Not wistful, my baby. Content…for once.”

Tabitha wanted so badly to question Steve and question his honestly as he said that (a lifetime of dating loser boys who lied constantly did that to a girl), but he had no reason to lie to her, he’d been an open book since that night in Sicily when the pair first met so she took the high road for once and accepted what he said as the truth, nodding and pressing a kiss to his cheek before she went back to laying against his chest. Just as she began to rethink and once again question his integrity, she felt his hands rubbing circles on her back and she focused on how that made her feel instead, relaxed & comforted and wanted.

“That night we first met,” Steve said with a smile as the memory came back to him. “In the club. I looked down from the balcony and you caught my eye like nobody ever has, Tabitha. You were so happy and carefree, dancing with your friend. I couldn’t think of anything else in that moment except wanting to see that look on your face again. To see you again. I wished I had taken your phone number, because waiting for you to contact me felt like torture with each day that passed.”

Tabitha groaned against Steve’s chest at the memory, snuggling further into his side. She had been such an idiot to forget that Sam had given her an envelope and definitely would have contacted Steve sooner if she been aware she had his phone number. Better later than never though, and at least they had met up again. It was still crazy to imagine that one chance meeting in a club in Sicily led to…this. Whatever this was. 

The backrub was just what she needed to stop her overthinking, and it lulled Tabitha to sleep, safe in Steve’s arms. 

Steve looked down at Tabitha once her breathing evened out and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, whispering against her locks.

“I think I’ve found my home in you.”

He carried on rubbing her back as she snored softly until his arms began to ache and so he gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in, trying his hardest to not disturb her as he got himself dressed in a pair of boxers, joggers and a white shirt. He pocketed his phone, quietly exiting the room and heading down the stairs and outside to the garden. He leant back against the back door after shutting it and sighed loudly. This was a problem. It was clear that what he had started with Tabitha was more than a fling, his feelings for her continued to grow as opposed to diminishing and it reminded him of the last time he had entertained such a thing…it had ended with his father dying in his arms.

He shook his head and moved away from the back door and walked through the side gate that separated the two properties. He knocked on the door of the smaller home twice to let his presence be known before walking inside.

Sam and Clint were sat at the dining table in the kitchen, Clint shuffling cards as Sam nodded at Steve and raised a water bottle for Steve to grab. Steve wanted a beer, but it was too early to drink and so he took the bottle from Sam as he took a seat at the table, uncapping the lid and taking a long swig.

“You good, Cap?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, noting the difference in Steve’s demeanour. He knew his best friend, and that meant he could sus when things were not the same as they usually were. “Steve?”

“I’m fine.” Steve said dismissively as he motioned to Clint. “You checked in with Bucky?”

“Yep,” Clint replied as he took a seat next to Steve. “Spoke to him about an hour ago. He checked on the shipment that just arrived in the morning. All good.”

Steve nodded and set his bottle down in silence, watching as Sam and Clint exchanged glances before looking his way. He hated how in sync they were with each other sometimes even though he had himself to blame for always pairing them up together.

“Cap,” Sam said again. “You _sure_ you’re good?”

“Yeah, Wilson.” Steve growled out. “Why the hell you keep asking me that?”

“Because,” Sam frowned, holding his hands up in apology. “You’re looking at me like you’re constipated.”

“Yeah, what’s with the looks!” Clint interrupted. “Weekend away not as expected?”

“Shut up.” Steve glared at Clint, and then turned to fix Same with the same look. “Sam, grab a rental tonight and head to Tony’s. Clint, tail us back to the City tomorrow morning, then rendezvous with Bucky and Sam.”

“Understood.”

Sam and Clint said in unison and Steve stood up, leaving the empty bottle on the table as he exited out of the door and closed it behind himself, leaving the pair to scratch their heads and stare at one another.

“That was weird, right?” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “Like…it wasn’t just me thinking that?”

“Nope, I agree. Weird.” Clint shook his head. “He had the existential crisis look on his face.”

“Ah, shit man.” Sam agreed, reaching for his phone so he could text Bucky and fill him in. “He fucking did.”

Everyone who was close to Steve knew that whenever he had the existential crisis look on his face (and it was a rare thing, really. Steve was calm and collected through the most tense of situations on a normal day), that it always meant his brain was working in overtime which always ultimately ended in disaster. 

Sam’s fingers moved in a flurry across his iPhone’s keyboard as he sent the SOS text to Bucky, filling the man in on the strange exchange he had just had with Steve. Bucky seemed to spend an extraordinary time typing before he finally replied back with ‘LOL bet you wished you didn’t go along.’ Sam huffed and showed Clint the text.

“And they say we’re the married couple.” Clint replied with a shake of his head. “The audacity!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and support. I am working on the next chapter, and after this I will aim to update monthly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair return back to New York, and Tabitha's parade gets mildly rained on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer than usual chapter for all my wonderful readers whom I adore.

Because life had recently taken a turn for the better, the Universe clearly had to reset itself and attempt to bring it all crashing down for Tabitha, and it came at the unlikeliest & briefest of moments. 

The pair were driving back from their weekend away and once they were away from Suburbia & back in Manhattan, Steve had stopped in an unfamiliar area, leaving a sleeping Tabitha in the car as he disappeared into a Brownstone that had seen better days. Tabitha was tired from the weekend (it had been a marathon of sex and good food, swimming in the pool & then sex in the pool, too. Her fingers had been wrinkled by the time they had finally exited the water, but it was so worth it. Even if they hadn’t had pool sex it would have been worthwhile watching Steve and his ridiculous muscles swim through the water with ease, and it was a memory she would never forget.) and happy to snooze, oblivious to the briefcase that Steve stashed behind the backseat when he returned twenty minutes later.

The car doors locked which startled Tabitha and she rubbed at her eyes, leaning up to kiss Steve’s temple before snuggling back in the seat, Steve’s warm jacket around her body. Steve signalled out from his parking space, heading towards the direction of his penthouse. Now that they were back in the City, Sam and Clint had paired up and gone to meet Bucky so once again it was just him and Tabitha. 

Steve stopped at a red light and looked around briefly, purely out of habit. The years of having to look over his shoulder made it muscle memory at this point. To his right was a middle-aged black woman who was staring directly at the passenger’s side of his car. He honestly thought nothing of it (plenty of people had admired his car all weekend) especially as the windows were tinted to a degree and went back to waiting for the light to change, stealing the odd glance at Tabitha’s sleeping form. Something had changed over the weekend, and Steve couldn’t explain how he felt inside when it came to Tabitha other than it was a fond feeling, and not one he was used too.

Tabitha’s phone rang and she groaned, fishing it out from her bag that was open by her feet. She woke up instantly, began swearing and gripped at her forehead dramatically when she noticed the caller on the screen.

“It’s my mom!” She moaned. “Fuck!”

Steve shook his head, waving his finger in her direction as he paid attention to the traffic light that was still bright red. 

“Be a good girl and answer your mom’s call, okay?” He said with a smile. “Please, honey?”

Tabitha frowned and huffed because anytime Steve called her something endearing, it caused her brain to malfunction and that meant she did as he asked with no kickback, pressing the phone to her ear and answering the call, speaking as innocent and sweetly as she could. She’d ignored too many of her mother’s calls recently.

“Hiiii, mommy dearest…”

“Tabitha.” 

Her mother sounded spooked, and it immediately made Tabitha sit up in her seat. Steve frowned when he noticed this change, tensing up and taking another cursory glance around as he willed the damn light to change already.

“Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Tabitha,” Her mother repeated again, her voice strained. “Turn to your right.”

Tabitha frowned. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, and she felt fear like when she watched horror movies as she slowly turned to her right and stared out of the window…at her mother, who was in the car besides them. Staring at her, and then Steve, and then back at her. Her 16-year-old cousin Lloyd was in the passenger seat pointing to her car and giving her the thumbs up.

**Oh no.**

The traffic lights finally changed, and Steve simply let go of the handbrake, allowing the car to fly forward. He’d had his foot on the gas pedal the minute he’d noticed the change in Tabitha, the car’s powerful sports engine thrumming in the background. Tabitha threw her phone down like it was suddenly alight in her hands and wailed. Steve frowned, one hand on the wheel and the other checking her over. 

“Steeeeve!” Tabitha made a pathetic noise, pushing his hand away. “My mom is seriously so intrusive, like she’s the worst, seriously the absolute worst. I love her, but you need to understand she is the wooorst. She was in the car next to us. She saw us, and now I’m going to be stuck in an infinity game of questions that I’ll have to answer. It’s torture, Steve, pure torture! You couldn’t comprehend the levels of torture!”

Steve snorted, because he really could comprehend. Perhaps he could use her mother if someone ever needed to be taught a lesson, if Tabitha’s dramatic outburst was to be believed. 

“You made that much of a scene and show because your mom was in the car besides us?” He rolled his eyes. “Geez, Tabs, what’s the worst that would happen? We stop somewhere and get lunch? She asks me some questions and makes sure you’re in good hands?”

Tabitha blanched at the thought of having dinner with her mother and Steve. Oh no, no, no! He would probably take them to one of those overpriced, fancy places that Steve had been taking her to these past few months…and that would be a disaster. Her mother would mispronounce all the words on the menu purposefully & try and steal the fancy little soaps in the washroom, she just knew it. Tabitha had taken them the first time too, but only once. Free soap was free soap, and fancy, free soap was even better. She did have some decorum. 

“Yessss!” She hissed in response. “That would be the worst. That is the worst, right there, you’ve explained!”

Steve sighed.

“You realise this doesn’t give the best impression of me to your mother? Driving off!”

“Oh my god we were at a stop light, the light turned green and you went!” Tabitha groaned. “Don’t even worry about it, you’ll get off scotch free. It’s always me that’s the target.”

Usually, it was Steve. This was a welcome change.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” He chuckled. “I’d like for you to call her back, but I won’t force you.”

“Good!” Tabitha stuck her tongue out at him. “Because you can’t!”

As it turns out, Steve definitely couldn’t force Tabitha into calling her mom back, but he could guilt trip her exceptionally well. She was unsure what she hated more, being interrogated by her mom or having the guilt trip put on her by Steve. After all, nothing was worse than hearing how _disappointed_ someone was with you.

To save herself any more grief from Steve’s kicked puppy dog expression she called her mom back as soon as they arrived back at Steve’s and rolled her eyes when the call went unanswered, ringing out. She hung up and dropped on the sofa next to Steve, curling her feet underneath one of his thighs and wiggling her toes at how warm he was.

She loved her mother, the woman had given her life after all, but that didn’t mean she could turn a blind eye to her mom’s behaviour. Her mom was intrusive and asked too many questions, sometimes bordering on hostile with how many back-to-back questions she could have lined up & when annoyed, clearly like she was now, she would air all requests for communication until she felt like she was over it. 

In her mother’s defence, it was never too long that she held a grudge for & whilst she was stuck in her ways, she was still Tabitha’s parent and Tabitha somewhat understood her mother’s constant questioning, she guessed her mum just wanted to know she was safe and well seeing as Tabitha had lost her father at a young age and she was her mother’s only child. 

It was sweet how Steve seemed to want her to make more of an effort, but it also caused Tabitha in turn to wonder about Steve’s family. He hadn’t mentioned his own parents yet, and his opulent home was void of any photos of family or friends. Tabitha found it strange, seeing as she had such a large extended family herself and had grown up with her cousins. If her father hadn’t passed away her parents would have probably given her a lot of siblings, so it was odd that Steve had no reminders of any family in his home seeing as Tabitha’s childhood home was full of photos that brought back great memories.

“No answer?” Steve asked as he roused Tabitha out of her thoughts, wrapping his large hands around her waist and pulling her over onto his lap. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” She replied dismissively with a wave of her hand. These were thoughts for another day. “Do you have plans tonight?”

“Mmm, I do.” Steve squeezed around Tabitha’s waist and smirked as she squealed. “Do you?”

“One of my friends text me about a party, so I’m gonna try and convince Natasha to go out with me. She’s not answering my texts, but she won’t be able to resist my puppy eyes once she sees me.”

“Ah, okay.” Steve nodded and cupped Tabitha’s face in his hands. So, he wasn’t the only one who did anything requested whenever she flashed her big brown eyes. “Stay over tonight?”

“You had me to yourself all weekend!”

“I know,” He agreed. “And that just wasn’t enough.”

Tabitha smiled and leaned forward to kiss Steve, sighing contently as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She would never tire of him holding her, not ever. The way his large biceps crowded her shoulders & frame was addictive, and when he pressed her face to his chest, and she smelled his cologne mixed with the masculine scent that was his own, she lost all of her senses.

“I’ll stay,” She said easily, because the choice was a simple one. Of course she wanted to spend another night with Steve. “Can you drop me home before you go work?”

“Yes darling, anything for you.”

*

Tabitha stood patiently on the sidewalk, leaning against the side of Steve’s blacked out Porsche Cayenne and watching as he removed her luggage from the trunk and set it down beside her. He had a pout on his beautiful face, and it was there because he had wanted to take her luggage upstairs for her, but Tabitha had rolled her eyes at the offer because all she had was one of her suitcases (the other remained at Steve’s, seeing as she was staying the night) and contrary to popular belief, she was a big strong woman and could take care of herself. She had compromised and allowed him to at least take the luggage out of his car for her, but that hadn’t stopped the man from sulking.

“Thank you, baby.” She said with a wide smile, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the pout off Steve’s lips. “I’ll text you in a bit?”

“Yeah, honey. Make sure you do.” 

Steve said as he returned the kiss, his hands moving from around Tabitha’s waist down to her ass. He smirked and gave her cheek a light slap which made her squeal and lean closer into him. He held her close for a few moments before pulling away as his phone vibrated in his pocket. It must have been Bucky calling to see where he was.

“Call me later, baby. Okay?” He rumbled as he squeezed her cheek one last time and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “If you go out, I’ll pick you up. Just tell me when.”

“Thank you, I will. Sure you don’t wanna join?”

“I’m sure, honey. Go out with your friends and have fun.”

Tabitha smiled and nodded, enjoying the fact that Steve wasn’t being a jealous Hulk of a man and trying to rain on her parade. She hoisted her handbag over her shoulder as she grabbed the small suitcase and entered the apartment building through the front entrance, waving at Steve through the glass on the doors before rushing up the stairwell to the floor where she lived before the smell of stale urine could get her heaving.

“Natty!” She called out as she walked into her apartment, slamming the front door behind herself and dropping her suitcases down by the sofa. “I’m home!”

Natasha opened her bedroom door halfway and poked her head out, smiling widely.

“Welcome back bitch. I just got out the bath, gimme a minute. I ordered pizza, the guy literally just dropped it!”

“Oh, perfect timing, I passed the delivery man on the stairwell and I was hoping it was for us. I love you woman! I missed you!” 

Tabitha rushed over to the living room window and waved down at Steve who was waiting in his car. He winked at her before speeding off and Tabitha shook her head at how ridiculously badass he was. She dragged her suitcase into her bedroom and took a quick shower, changing into a pair of satin pyjamas before exiting back into the living room and taking a seat on the sofa. Natasha was already seated, dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, her hair wrapped up in a towel & a steaming pizza box in her hands. She placed the pizza box onto the coffee table and hugged Tabitha tightly as she sat down next to her.

“I missed you too.” Natasha said as she reached for the remote. “So how was the getaway?”

“Amazing!” Tabitha reached for a slice and blew on it, helping the hot slice to cool down. “He took me to his house in the Hamptons. The freaking Hamptons, Nat. The place was a mansion too. Ridiculous.” She smiled and shook her head, because it was ridiculous, and she still couldn’t believe it. She rattled on about what they had gotten up to during the weekend, taking bites of pizza in-between. 

“And the sex?” Natasha smirked and took a slice herself, wanting to hear all the sordid details. She was just happy Tabitha was getting regular dick at this point, the poor girl had dealt with her fair share of losers over the years. “Please tell me you spent the entire weekend banging like bunnies.”

“Don’t you know it, babe.” Tabitha said with a laugh. “I’m surprised I didn’t pull a damn muscle.” She picked at a piece of fluff on her trousers and sighed contently as she remembered the time she’d had with Steve over the weekend. “The entire weekend was just…nice, Nat. Seriously, for lack of a better word it was really nice.” She paused and bit her lip before carrying on. “I mean, if anything, I dunno if I was just overthinking, but it kinda felt like Steve was different on the last day?”

“Different?” 

“Yeah,” Tabitha frowned and rubbed the grease from her fingers onto a tissue, avoiding eye contact. “It kinda felt like he was preoccupied or something, like in his head too much? Like I said, I don’t know if I was just overthinking ‘cause he was still himself, and he asked me to stay over tonight too.”

Natasha reached out and cradled the back of Tabitha’s head, knowing all too well that Tabitha usually wasn’t one to overthink, but when she did it was always a recipe for disaster.

“You probably are overthinking,” She told her friend reassuringly. “Don’t sweat it, Tabs.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tabitha smiled, perking up at the reassurance. “Now, what did you do whilst your best friend was gone? Did you do anything, or just cry into your pillows cause you missed me?”

“Yeah, you wish! Wanda took me to some museums. Her brother was in town, so we had dinner. Pretty boring weekend, to be fair. But work was ridiculous all week, so I’m kinda glad it was low-key.”

“You need another vacation!”

“My bank account says NOPE.” Natasha snorted. “So I guess I’ll just live vicariously through you until I can?”

“Sounds good to me, Natty.” Tabitha reached out for another slice. “I’m gonna be staying at his tonight.”

“Bitch, you just got home!”

“I know, but he asked nicely.” Tabitha pouted. “Invite Wanda over?”

“Nah, I’m good to just relax on my own. I’m tired, man.”

“Work that bad?” Tabitha said with a sigh. “Unfair.”

“Always that bad.” Natasha replied, because it was. She worked for Lucifer himself, it seemed.

The pair ate in silence, until Tabitha suddenly remembered what happened earlier with her mom and she grabbed Natasha’s arm, gripping tight as she turned on her spot on the couch, glaring into the distance. 

“Natasha!” She hissed. “I can’t believe I was gonna forget. My fucking mom was in the car next to us on the way back!”

“WHAT? Please tell me you all stopped, and she played 21 questions with Steve. Or ran an extensive background check…or called the NYPD to do so.” Natasha broke out in a wide smile, her eyes gleaming in delight at the possible prospect. “Please, please!”

“No, you total whore. She called me and was all ominous telling me she was in the car next to me because I was asleep, in total bliss, and unaware! I hung up and then Steve got in his feelings and was like call her back, so I did, but you know my mum.”

“Of course, I do. She let it ring out?”

“Yup,” Tabitha snorted. “So, that’ll be fun to deal with when she does come around.”

Natasha shook her head and cackled loudly, leaning into Tabitha’s side as the pair finished the rest of the pizza and half-heartedly paid attention to the episode of Sex and the City that was playing on the TV. At one-point Tabitha reached for her phone and scrolled through her messages seeing as she hadn’t really paid attention to her phone all weekend other than checking in when her friend had told her about a wild party. 

“Nat, I know you’re tired and all but you up to hit the club?” She said with a smirk, looking over at the redhead. “I’m assuming you are seeing as you are all showered up. Plus, Jaz just texted me about it again.”

“Stripper Jaz, or JFK Jaz?”

Tabitha laughed aloud at that. There were two girls called Jaz that the pair knew, the first was a stripper who she often saw at the club she worked at, and the other Jaz was a girl her and Natasha knew from high school who got her nickname from how much she liked to give head to boys back in the day. 

“Stripper Jaz,” She replied with a smirk. “So you know it’ll be wild.”

“I mean, I’m tired…but free entry?”

“And drinks, you know Jaz will hook us up!” Tabitha pouted. “Please? C’mon, we just need to get sexy and go.”

“Fine, but I am not taking shots. I do want to be able to think coherently in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are enjoying the story overall. I appreciate your comments and kudos, and your patience for my whack upload schedule. I love you all! <3


End file.
